Summer Love
by AutumnLilith
Summary: He was the biggest jerk and the richest guy in the school. She is the poor, beautiful girl who is loyal and infuriates him in a way no one had ever before. An adaption of Meteor Garden or Hana Yori Dango... (B/A) Please R/R?
1. The legacy of F4 Or the beginning

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

Author's note: This is a rewritten story of Meteor garden (I know, I know someone is writing it, I promised it would be different)

P.S. This is a diff. version from Phoebe's story as it is more similar to the TV. show itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A scooter was driven down slowly. A car appeared at the top of the slope behind. Within a few moments, the car overtook the scooter and continued on its merry way. The scooter stopped. Buffy Summers glared after the disappearing car as it left her with cloud of smoke, dirtying her new blue shirt.

She resumed trying to fix the engine before starting up again. It worked this time round. She rode down the slope slowly.

Not long after, the engine of the scooter failed again. Buffy pouted. Just then, a sleek silver car passed her. 

The right rearview window rolled down and a beautiful girl of Buffy's age looked out.

"Buffy, is your car spoilt again?" the girl asked. Her beautiful features were scarred by the ugly expression on her face. Buffy ignored her. Drusilla Peters opened the door and got out of her car.

"When will you ever change a new scooter? This one is so passé. And it made your hands dirty. Here, take this." She handed a tissue pouch to Buffy who accepted. Then, she walked away.

Drusilla turned back. "Oh, and remember to return the tissue packet to me. It's Gucci. I don't think you have money to buy a new one for me if you spoilt it." she smirked. She walked back into her car and got inside.

"If not for you, our school would be a poor-people free zone. EVERYONE has a car." Drusilla said loudly for Buffy to hear. The rearview window rolled up and the car was driven away, leaving Buffy to stare angrily after it.

***

Buffy stopped her scooter outside the workers' 'garage', which was just technically a small, beaten hut that can only hold three scooters inside. An old sweeper noticed Buffy and walked over. "Good morning, Buffy. 

You're late again, is your scooter spoilt again?"

"Yea. I'll try to repair it after school." she opened up the storage case behind the scooter and handed her lunch to the uncle.

"I'll help you warm it up at lunchtime."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I think you're the only one in this school who knows what a microwave looks like and how to work it."

Buffy laughed. "Maybe that's true. Well, I better get going. Bye."

***

A beautiful black BMW drove up to the University. The chauffeur got out of the car and walked over to open up the right hind door. A petite blond slid out of the car gracefully and handed her bag to the chauffeur who took it politely. She tidied up herself and took back her handbag. Nodding to the chauffeur, she walked up to the entrance of the school confidently.

At the foyer, the pretty blond met Drusilla. Drusilla looked at her and smirked, waving her new handbag.

'New Prada handbag? So what? Look at mine!' Darla winters wrinkled her nose. She stepped back and stopped, pulling open her new Versace jacket, showing Drusilla the tag. Drusilla just grinned and leaned forward, showing her new diamond necklace matching her light brown top and pants.

Darla looked around herself for accessories. Drusilla noticed that and taunted her. "What? Nothing else to show?"

Suddenly, Darla remembered something and smirked knowingly, she wagged her finger at Drusilla. "Nope, come closer."

"What?" Drusilla asked warily as she inched closer to Darla. The blond gestured to her to look closely as she turned her face from side to side. Finally Drusilla realised something different. "Julia Roberts' nose!" she gasped.

Darla grinned triumphantly. "Uh huh. I went to Japan to do it. It cost $10 000."

"No wonder I could not find you during the winter hols." the brunette pouted. Darla stared at her friend strangely. "Where did you go to find me?"

"Well, Paris. DUH."

"Are you kidding me?" Darla laughed as they walked away to class.

***

Buffy walked to the lockers to get her books when she met her good friend, Kendra, there.

"Morning." Kendra smiled.

"Morning, Kendra." Buffy grinned and noticed a book in Kendra's hand. "Hey, why are you reading that book? Professor Walsh only told us to read this one." She held up the book she was also carrying.

"Well, it's nothing anyway. I just thought that a professor like Walsh would want more information on the report."

"It's probably just your over-reacting imagination."

"Maybe it was." Kendra shrugged. "Did you hear? Darla Winters went to Japan to do a Julia Roberts' nose. It cost $10 000!"

Buffy sighed. "I don't get it. Why are they so concerned with those things? I mean, they came to school to only show off this and that. Sometimes, I think the only one who is really studying in this freaking school is you."

Kendra laughed. "Don't say it like this. You also studied."

Buffy smiled. "Yea, I did. Come, let's go face Prof. Flutie."

Near them, there was a locker 174. A red slip of paper with the F4 and the words 'you're dead.' on it.

***

A guy with long hair covering his hair was gathering his things in the empty classroom alone. He looked like a withered flower. Outside the classroom, the students were crowding round the windows, looking at what was going on inside. Their attentions were all on the male.

Darla sighed and turned her back on the guy. She took out a mirror and checked herself. "He looked sickly after a week of disappearance." Drusilla tells Darla. Beside them, the others were whispering. 

A redhead whispered to her friend," He looked so pitiful."

"Well, go and help him." her friend told her.

The redhead looked at her friend in horror as if she had suggested her to kill someone. "No way! Over my dead body. If I help him, I'll get killed by F4!"Just then, the student walked out, avoiding everyone's gazes. 

Buffy and Kendra were walking to their classroom before they saw all their classmates loitering outside the classroom. They walked over quickly to find out the cause of the commotion. They saw the student with his huge back, walking down the hallway with his back hunched. Suddenly, his bag slipped out because of the weight of the books.

Buffy tried to make a move to help him but was prevented by Kendra who pulled her back. "Buffy, what the hell are you doing?! God knows what F4 will do to you? Ford did that and see what happen to him now?" she gestured to the person in front of them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

__

Ford was staring at someone. "So what you are F4? Do you think I'll be afraid of you? You guys are just nothing." he challenged.

Four guys' silhouettes could be seen as they turned. 

"Do you know who the hell you're talking to?" One of them asked him.

~~~

Ford opened up his locker, which was 174. There is a red slip of paper, a yellow F4 and the words 'You're dead" posted there. People standing around him started to back away, like he had some sort of disease.

"He's in trouble."

"He's dead this time round."

"He has nothing to do to actually go and challenge F4."

"He insulted F4, did you hear?"

"Let's see how long he's gonna last this time."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ford gathered up his books clumsily. Just then, Prof. Flutie walked to the classroom. "What is going on? Why aren't you people in class?"

Drusilla walked up to the professor. "Professor, Ford is dropping out."

"Dropping out? Since when did he quit? I'm his teacher, he should have asked permission from me!" the Professor said indignantly.

"Uh. Prof. Flutie?" Darla walked to the other side of her teacher. "Ford is forced to drop out by F4."

The professor sighed. "It's all because of these good-for-nothings that made this school look ugly."

He walked up to Ford and patted Ford's shoulder with his right hand. "Ford, this should teach you a lesson. Please don't continue to be a good-for-nothing when you go into the society. You should try to become a better person." 

Buffy stared in shock. '_Hello?! The people in wrong here are F4, not Ford, okay? What in the bloody hell is Prof. Flutie saying???'_

Ford nodded quietly and walked away. Even then, when he got a little near the students, they would shield away from him. The bell rang and Prof. Flutie turned. "Okay, people. Get inside and start the lesson."

As the students filed in one by one, Buffy stood at a side, lifting her head and glared at each of them, who had acted as if nothing had happened, icily. Kendra pulled at the sleeve of her shirt and led her in.

The teacher was writing something when the two girls walked into the class. Well, at least Kendra walked in while Buffy stomped in. As she walked by the Professor, he looked at her strangely. She continued her way to her seat and sat down, fuming. If the mood that she was in could be seen, smokes would be coming out from her ears and her face would have been black. She could have combusted right there with her anger.

"Well... um, class. To day, we're going to talk about moral integrity. It is the act of good behaviour that one should have and that... uh, Miss Summers?" Professor Flutie asked when Buffy's hand suddenly shot up.

"I want to go to the toilet to constipate."

"Uh..." the professor was speechless as Buffy walked past him. He stared after her. "You like to go to the toilet, go ahead." he stuttered.

***

Buffy ran to the rooftop of the building.

On the other hand, two large cars, a black convertible and a white Mercedes ran down the slope.

Buffy panted and caught her breath. She started screaming. "What kind of fucking school is this?! One pupil was already forced to drop out and the teacher actually called him a good-for-nothing? And the F4, you people are Freaks. FREAKS! FUCKING FREAKS!!! FREAKS!!!!!!! You Freak 4! Just because your parents open the school, you can be superior? You people are hypocritical! Idiots!"

Meanwhile, the 2 cars drove up to the foyer of the school.

Buffy continued to stream out curses at F4."Stupid Fools! Monkey Asses! Mongolian Monkeys!! I warn you, if you ever come against me, you will lose!"

The cars stopped and three guys stepped out of the cars and went over to the right front door of the convertible, obviously waiting for someone else. A young man about twenty-two stepped out. His hair was flat and he was wearing a red silk shirt and leather pants. His commanding appearance obviously showed that he was the leader of the gang. Beside him was a guy about the same age with bleached blond hair. The other two were the shorter of the gang. One of them had brown hair while the other dyed his hair purple. 

They are.... the mysterious F4. 


	2. The beauty and the 4 beasts

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

P.S. **THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, BOTH On BA_Fluff and fanfiction.net … ! I am sooo sorry for typing the wrong thing on my summary! **

Confused: I'm sorry if you did not understand… but I cannot really explain what is REALLY going on… I'll try.

Leea: No, there wouldn't be any B/A for the next few parts… (Unfortunately) As it's more of a series, which I'm still deciding to continue. BUT, you will see some B/A later on…

Ginger: I would like to clear this up… this is NOT an adaption of Meteor Rain. It's actually adapted from a TV. Series called Meteor Garden, which both Phoebe and I loved to watch. 

Aurora: Actually, both Phoebe's Meteor Rain and my Summer Love are finished. We're just taking our time to post it... J I'll try to post it A.S.A.P… but my exams are coming, so I'm not sure whether I can finish posting it…L 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy sighed tiredly. "So what if I'm screaming at them now? I'm just a coward like them, I didn't even dare to help Ford." She told herself.

"I should get back to class instead." She said and walked away back to class.

***

Buffy and Kendra slowly carried the basket of balls to the other room. 

"Are you attending accountancy lessons this semester?" Kendra asked.

"No." Buffy replied.

"You mean you're no taking accountancy lessons any more? Why?"

"It's held in the afternoon, I had to work now."

Kendra didn't answer. She suddenly stopped and Buffy almost bumped into her. She looked at Kendra questioningly and followed the other girl's gaze to the front of them. Four handsome guys were walking towards them as if they owned the school.

__

'But they do own it.' 

Buffy realised that they were the legendary F4.

__

'WOAH. Hunk Alert! I had no idea that all 4 of them are so… gorge… bad thoughts, Buffy, very bad thoughts! I mean the front one was so sexy... Oh my god, what am I thinking?!! I'm bad, bad Buffy. Naughty Buffy!'

Buffy shook her head, trying to clear her head of those increasingly disturbing thoughts from her head. Of course they were F4, she should hate them. The front sexy and dark guy was Angelus Renaldi, of course. He was the leader of the group after all. At his right was Allan Francis Doyle, the short brown-haired and funny guy. On the other side was Oz or Daniel Osbourne, the one who was always cool and changing his hair colour almost every two days. The one behind was Spike or William McGillian, the only of the group that no one knew about.

As the gang walked up the steps and onto the hallway, someone crashed into Angelus and fell.

"What the…?!" Prof. Flutie spluttered angrily before growing horrified by the second when he saw whom he actually crashed into. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for crashing into you accidentally. It was most careless of me." The professor started to get up and used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat gathering on Angelus' face.

"Professor," Angel said sarcastically, showing that he had no respect for the professor at all clearly," If it was another student that you crashed into, would you apologize?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Prof. mumbled while wiping away the sweat on Angelus' face.

"Professor Flutie, you're stepping on my foot."

"I'm so sorry, I'll polish your shoe." he knelt down and blew on the shoe and wiping it with his sleeve. 

Buffy stared at them disbelievingly. 

"Professor, if apologizing can solve the problem, what do we need the police for?" Angelus asked, getting annoyed by the minute.

"I know what to do already." Professor hung his head sadly. "You will never see me again in this school from tomorrow. I'll resign immediately."

Angel started to wave his hand as a sign of dismissal. The teacher accidentally thought he was going to hit him so he quickly ducked. Of course, he was so clumsy that he actually rolled to the side and crashed into the basket of balls that was on the ground.

Needless to say, Angelus was getting very irritated. "Whatever you want." was the last thing he threw down at the Prof. before stalking away, in front of all the wide-eyed audience. 

Oz and Doyle started to follow him. "Master Angelus is not in a good mood today." Doyle told them before walking away to catch up Angelus.

__

'I can't believe the world has such proud and haughty people leaving in it.'

Buffy and Kendra craned their necks to watch the leaving group when Buffy noticed that someone just placed the rolling empty basket upright. It was actually Spike. He felt someone looking at him and turned his head. He caught Buffy's stare. Their eyes instantly met. At that moment, a strange feeling rose up in Buffy's heart.

"Geez, Spike, you coming?" Angel yelled at Spike. He walked slowly towards them and they left.

***

"Wow. Is that gang called F4 really that bad?" Willow asked.

"Yup. I tell you, Will, especially the leader who is called Angelus Renaldi. He is the most disgusting of the lot. The school was opened by their parents, because they wanted to educate their heirs there. I swear, my school is no different from hell." Buffy frowned. The two girls were, as usual, at the cake shop that they worked in.

"Well, those F4 guys sounds cool. By the way, what those the F in the F4 means?"

Buffy laughed. "Now that's a better question. F stands for Flowers. They are so proud of their looks that they call themselves flowers. It sounds so sissy-like."

"Well, I don't know. They must be gorgeous. I mean they couldn't be as bad as you thought they are." Willow offered.

"Wrong, Will. They are as BAD as I said." she retorted. Willow noted the apprehensive expression on her best friend's face.

"You're hiding something." she accused her.

"No! I swear, Will, I'm hiding nothing. I mean, well, there was this guy among them who was alright, I guess. He was kind enough to put the basket up right when Angelus kicked it."

"Really? Wow. Buffy, are you having a crush?" Willow said slyly.

Buffy stopped folding the boxes and spluttered indignantly. "Will, what are you talking ?! I just met this guy and he is one of those rich guys who have everything. And he is one of F4!"

"I'm just saying from what I heard." Willow laughed.

"If not for my mom, I wouldn't have gone to that school. I just want to stay invisible for these few years in school and study hard." she informed her friend.

'_Like real._' Her heart mocked her. Buffy found her thoughts straying back to Angelus Renaldi.

__

'Ugh! I gotta focus here. Think other things. Chocolates... yummy. Cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip...yummy. Angelus' body... yummy too. Ahhh... where did that come from? Focus on work, uh yes, work and school. Homework, lots of tests too.'

Buffy knitted her eyebrows as she worked, trying to focus on thinking everything but that stupid, obnoxious Angelus.

Willow frowned, staring at her best friend. They had known each other since they were in diapers, attended the same schools until college. Buffy had changed since they went to separate universities. They only saw each other when they were working in the cake shop.

"You've changed, Buffy. You were the protector when we were in school together. Remember sixth grade? There was this huge menace who tried to bully me. You were the one who stood up for me when the others would not. You were always the protector of our class, that is why you're so popular. But you're not the strong, determined and protective Buffy that I knew." Willow said sadly.

Buffy stopped wiping the table and looked at her sadly too, without a word.

***

Buffy opened the door and walked up the steps. She opened the house door and walked in. "I'm home." she called.

"Buffy, you're home." Joyce Summers walked out to greet her daughter. "Look at me."

"Mom? Did you dye your hair?" Buffy asked, noticing her mother's hair colour. It was a dark shade of brown from the one she saw when she left home that morning.

"You can notice the difference?" Joyce asked happily. "I did it myself."

"Wow, you looked... different." Buffy was at a loss to say anything.

"Different is good, it's change. You should have a change too, like having a boyfriend. Did you meet any boys in school today?"

"Mom, I go there to study. Does that involve any boys?" Buffy retorted as she put down her bag and walked through the narrow passageway to the dining table in her small house. Joyce followed her as she started nagging again.

"Study? Yes. You must study. The books are so expensive, you should meet someone who is very good so it would make up the fees."

"Mom, you're always like that. You loved to have face, we already have no money already. You have to live in such a large house and send me to such an expensive school." Buffy scolded her mom. She switched on the light and knocked on a door at her right.

"Dad, are you going to the toilet when we're having dinner? It's so disgusting." She goes over to the dining table. "Mom, that school are full of lunatics. They don't even go to school to study. They only think of designer labels like DKNY, Prada, and Chanel. My pocket money is only $200 per month, I really cannot fit in with them."

Buffy stopped for a moment before leaning closer to her mother. "Mom, can I don't go and study at that school? Then, you don't have to pay for the expensive fees like you're doing right now."

"What are you saying?" Joyce cried, strongly opposing to her daughter's suggestion. "That is called upper class society. I was hoping that you would become one of them one day, we could all follow you to enter that society." she trailed off, her eyes glazing, obviously daydreaming about the day they became rich. 

"That's why your father and I used all our money, I still owned a lot of favors, to send you into that college. You are now actually saying that you are don't want to study there, you're trying to destroy all your mom's ... you mom's ..." Joyce could not continue as she had difficulty breathing. 

Buffy stared at her startled. "Mom, are you all right?" she ran over to her mother's side. "Dad, where's mom's medicine?" Buffy yelled frantically as her mother turned blue from not breathing.

"In the cupboard! " a voice called.

"Okay." Buffy shouted as she went in search of the medicine, leaving Joyce unattended.

Hank Summers walked out of the toilet and saw his wife suffering an asthma attack. "Joyce!" he shouted. Buffy had found the medicine and hurried to Joyce. She handed the tube to her mother and Joyce took it to inhale.

"How? Are you okay now?" Hank asked, concerned. After a few moments, Joyce was fine.

"Destroy all of your mom's hope." she finished. Seeing that her mother was good, Buffy walked to her seat and sat down to continue eating.

"Let's eat, let's eat." Hank said breezily as he took a bowl to load it with rice.

"You've eaten enough." Joyce thundered. "You've already eaten four bowls of rice, you only know how to eat..." The argument slowly escalated into a fight.

Buffy had enough. She knew the reason of her parents' argument was from their frustration that their daughter did not want to study at the school that they spent so many money on sending her in.

"All right, all right, I surrender, I will continue studying, okay? Happy now?" Buffy asked and she stopped eating and walked back to her room. The two immediately stopped and sighed, relieved. They started to behave loving to each other, like newly wedded couples.

***

It was night now. The room was dark, save for a night light. Buffy climbed into her bed and laid her head on the pillow staring at the white little rabbit in front of her. She was wearing orange flannel pajamas. 

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked the rabbit. It looked back at her quietly.

"I didn't want to be like that too. I also hated the me now, always pretentious and smiling every moment of the day, a person who couldn't even gather up any courage. I'm just waiting for time to pass quickly, I shouldn't be this kind of person." she sighed. She had been sighing a lot these days. Buffy reached up to dim her lights, even though she knew that she wouldn't be sleeping for a long time.

***

In a nightclub, Oz was playing pool with a girl, Doyle was shooting darts while Spike was sitting at a table, eating and staring at his handphone as if he was waiting for someone. The only one missing was Angelus.

Just then, Angelus arrived. He slapped hands with Spike and greeted Doyle. He walked over to the other seat and sat down. "Hey? Why are we here in this strange place?" Angelus asked.

Doyle grinned. "You finally found out how to spike your hair, huh?" Angelus stared at his head.

He tried to play cool and shrugged. "Roger did it for a whole afternoon, he said something about my hair being something... just something, well, whatever. He almost made me explode."

Doyle laughed with Spike. "Well, why didn't you change it into a better hairstyle?"

"Geez, did I ask you for your opinion?" Angelus asked Doyle, annoyed. He turned to Spike.

"Spike, what do you think?" 

Spike didn't answer. He just placed a thumbs-up and turning it down. Doyle stifled his laugh while Angelus glared at Spike. He looked at both of his friends.

"You have no choice even if you don't like it." Angelus frowned unhappily. "It took eight hours for Roger to do it."

"You're happy even if it has to be done for eight hours?" Doyle shook his head. Angelus glared at him in reply.

"Doyle, get some food."

Doyle raised his hand to ask for the waiter. "Waiter."

Spike was still looking at his handphone.

The waiter walked over. "A mousse duck foie gra, please."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, obviously you people don't have it. Well, do you have any 90s' wine?"

"Well, we don't have red wine. Do you want the menu?"

"Forget it, okay." Angelus interrupted rudely. "What are you really here for? They have NOTHING." he asked Spike.

"Oz's new girlfriend is here." he answered simply. They all looked over at the pool table.

Doyle turned his chair over to look at Angelus. He turned his face to Spike and asked Angelus, "Do you really think she will call if he kept staring at the phone?" Angelus shrugged helplessly while Spike glared at them.

Suddenly, a team of people walked into the place. Angelus raised an eyebrow. Doyle noticed and turned. The team walked towards the pool table where Oz and Tam were occupying. She walked up to the leader of the team. "What are you doing here?"

"You played pool pretty well, huh?" the guy ignored the girl. Tam walked towards Oz and was pulled back by the guy roughly.

"You should be gentle to girls." Oz said.

"Do you know who she belongs to?" the guy sneered at Oz. "Did you go and find out?"

"I heard her boyfriend was very lousy so I courted her."

"Do you know who the hell you're talking to? " the guy yelled.

Someone suddenly pulled him around and punched him. "Talk to this." 

Angelus turned and started fighting the others. In the scuffle, Doyle also joined in to play with the others. He pushed one of the guys from behind and the guy turned to punch him. Doyle caught him by the neck and the guy punched him without success. Doyle then punched him once, sending him into oblivion. It was obvious that the other team was losing as Angelus and Doyle was fighting very well.

Oz put down his things. "Hey, the next time, please be gentle to girls." he told the guy and kicked him. He turned to Tam, who looked very frightened, "I'll call you tomorrow." before leaving.

Spike, on the other hand, had already walked out to the bar. He took out some money.

"Here's $5000 to pay for the mess." Then, Spike took the glass bottle beside him and smashed it on a guy who was fighting with Doyle. Then, he left. Doyle followed him and the others left too.

***

Hmm.. nice introduction to the characters.. you would have to look out for the next part.. HUGE CONFRONTATION coming your WAY!

A/N: Since I had not post anything for the last three days… I will post two parts… SO please JUZ CLICK THE BOX BELOW AND REVIEW!


	3. Unstoppable onslaught

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

****

AGAIN, thanks to all who reviewed… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy and Kendra walked slowly to the stairs. Both of their arms are full of old documents that their teacher had bullied them into carrying.

Buffy looked at Kendra's pile. "Are you sure you don't want me to add some of yours into my pile?"

Kendra smiled at her. "I'm fine. Don't worry it's perfectly...Ooofff." Kendra lost her balance, as she was too busy turning back to reply Buffy's questions. She almost fell to the bottom of the stairs but luckily, she caught the railing just in time.

"Whew, thank god I caught the railing or else I could have..." she trailed off when she noticed the sick and horrified look on Buffy's face. Kendra turned to see who was behind her. Her face turned from red to green, even quicker than a set of traffic lights. It did not stop there and turned into the colour of sour milk.

The old documents that she had thrown away in the midst of preventing her death ... had caught Angelus Renaldi - full blast.

He stood they, his eyes unpenetrable, void of feeling but yet, Doyle, Kendra and Buffy could feel the anger radiating from his body. He looked really stupid as the black outfit he was wearing and his long duster has all turned grey from the dust.

Doyle used a finger to wipe off the thick layer of dust settling on Angelus' shoulder. "Wow, new outfit." he commented, knowing he friend was going to raise hell. Angelus still stood there without a word.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. IT was an accident, I swear, really. I'm really sorry." Kendra quickly went down and tried to brush the dust away from his clothes and hair.

Angelus brushed her off and caught her off-balance. Kendra fell onto the floor. "If apologizing can solve problems, what are do we need policemen for?" he uttered his famous line.

"Get ready to pack." he told the trembling girl. Then, he walked up the stairs, followed by Doyle.

Buffy quickly walked down to check Kendra. The protector in her that was buried, rose up again. Buffy was very angry. She stalked up to the stairs and prevented Angelus from getting through. 

"Stop right there!"

"What are you doing? Get out of my way." Angelus said violently.

"I had enough of your attitude, Angelus Renaldi. Do you really think you're so great, that you're perfect? Well, guess what, mate? You're not! You are a sissy who hides behind your mother's dress, a person who only knows how to spend and waste his father's money, a bully who only bullies those weaker around him. You only know how to use violence. You forced pupils to quit school. You made everyone scared of you for fear that they would be out of this school, just because you have the power to make them. You made everyone hate you in their hearts. Let me tell you what I think of you. You're nothing but a scum and freak in my eyes!" Buffy shouted, her eyes blazing.

Spike and Oz, who had just arrived at the scene, Kendra and Doyle all, stared wordlessly at Buffy. Even Angelus was taken aback by her. He quickly tried to recover, even though the shock was still there. His anger, fueled by foul mood, was rising.

"You're good." he sneered and he left. The others also started to leave. Doyle patted her shoulder before he left and Oz, who started up the stairs after his friends with Spike, also petted her shoulder. "You have a lot of courage."

__

'Oops! I'm really in trouble this time.'

Buffy looked at Kendra.

***

Buffy walked home listlessly. She trudged up the steps, opened the door and tried to go to her room quietly.

__

'Bingo, I've got in without mom notici...'

Just then, she heard someone called her. "Buffy? You're home?" Joyce and Hank Summers appeared behind her.

"Yea." she said with no emotion.

"What is wrong with you?" Joyce exchanged a glance with her husband.

Buffy continued into her room. "Nothing."

Suddenly, she looked like she remembered something and turned back. "Mom, if I said I cannot continue studying at the school, what will you do?"

Joyce looked at her with eyes as large as saucers. She started to wheeze, looking as if she could not breathe. Hank patted her in the back.

" All right, all right, quit with the pretense. I'm just saying it only. I will continue studying until I'm dead, okay?" she replied and shut the door.

She could hear her parents from behind the door. "I knew our daughter is the best, she wouldn't stop going on..."

__

'God, I who most wanted a peaceful life at college, who wanted to stay invisible.... It's all over now..'.

***

The next day...

The bell just rang. Buffy walked to her locker slowly, afraid of what may be inside.

__

'Please, for the love of god, don't let the red slip of paper be inside. Please!'

Buffy took a deep breath and opened her locker.

There was nothing inside except her stuff. A few books, stationery, nothing else. There was no sign of the paper.

__

'Huh? There is really nothing inside. How could it be?'

Buffy wondered. She took out the book to see if anything was hidden inside. Nope. Nada. She looked around suspiciously and walked away to class.

~~~

Buffy walked up the large hallway. A lot of students were there. When they saw her, everyone started walking in the opposite direction. Some, who saw her from afar, quickly hid away from her as if she was infected with something. 

__

'What is it? Why did everyone tried to hide from me?'

Buffy walked to the classroom. When she stopped at the classroom door, the whole class became quiet. The students, who were talking together in groups, dispersed and went to their seats. Buffy started to go to her seat, looking at them and frowned. Something strange was going on. At the back of the class, Kendra was looking at her sadly. Buffy turned and looked at the class. Everyone was staring at her, as if they knew something she didn't. She looked underneath her table a few times. Zilch. There was absolutely nothing.

Satisfied, Buffy sat down comfortably in her seats, while the others behind her smirked. She let out a silent sigh of relief. She turned and caught Kendra's eyes. Buffy frowned when Kendra showed her something she couldn't understand. Kendra was pointing at the back. 

"What?" she mouthed. Kendra pointed at her back frantically.

"I think she's dead this time." someone laughed. Buffy glared at the source...Darla and Drusilla.

She turned to watch Kendra again. Then, she finally thought of the answer. Kendra could almost see the realization hit Buffy. Buffy opened her mouth and used her left hand to take the red paper from her back. 

Buffy breathed deeply. The same red piece of paper. For her...

__

'I still cannot hide away from it.'

***

First Round

Professor Flutie sat in his seat, marking papers. Behind him, the blackboard wrote "Examination". It was obvious the class was taking an exam. The class was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Buffy twirled her pen and stared at the paper. She marked one of the answers given before proceeding. Suddenly, the student in front of her threw a note at her. Buffy stared at her and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She looked at the note in front of her. Prof. Flutie was still marking the papers. The person beside her passed her a few notes too, leaving Buffy confused.

__

'What the...?'

Professor Flutie, always one for sensing something that was amiss, looked up. He caught sight of Buffy turning her head back when the pupil threw something.

__

'What is the meaning of this?'

"Buffy Summers, what are you doing?" the teacher walked over while the others were calmly doing their exam.

"You actually dared to cheat." Prof. Flutie took one of the notes and unrolled it.

"I didn't, I swear."

"You swear? What are these? Answers! This is the evidence, you still said you swore you didn't."

"Professor, I really didn't. They threw it to me, honestly. They did it to frame me." Buffy tried to explain desperately.

"Who framed you? Point out to me."

Buffy lowered her head, she knew it was to no avail.

"Say it. Nothing. Cheating plus lying. You don't have to take this exam anymore, take your things and get your ass out of here." Prof. Flutie stalked back to his seat with Buffy's exam paper. Buffy took up all her things sullenly.

"So cheating huh? You'll get 0 for this one. Shameful!" he said in his anger while writing on the blackboard furiously.

Unbeknownst to him, Buffy took her books and was walking down when someone stuck out her foot. Buffy tripped over it and the books in her arms flew, catching it on the Professor's head from behind. He staggered.

"What the...?" the Prof. turned. "Buffy Summers, you don't have to come to this lesson anymore. Get out of my sight!"

Buffy glared at the Prof. and walked out angrily, her head bowing.

"Good-for-nothing." the teacher muttered. "Continue your exams." he barked out to the class.

Second Round

A student brushed something onto the phone holder. Just as he left, Buffy came. She looked at him curiously and turned back to take up the phone holder to call someone. Then, she felt something strange... as if something was stuck to her hand. She started to pry her fingers away from the phone holder with other free hand but no success. She started to shake it, in hopes that it will fall off or something. Nope, no success. She looked after the guy angrily and tried to get her hand off that stupid thing.

Third Round

Buffy trudged wearily into the toilet, she didn't look like the way she was in the morning, and she was in fact very tired. After spending two hours of prying her fingers from the phone, she spent the other time getting away from people that were chasing her. She was so damn tired now. She opened the toilet door and went in.

After the toilet door was closed, two guys ran in quietly with a thick wooden cane. They stuck the wooden pole between the toilet door and the near opposite wall, making it impossible for Buffy to get out. 

Apparently when they tried to hammer the pole in to achieve a better result, Buffy heard them.

"Who is it? Hello? What are you doing?" Buffy's shouts grew frantic as she tried to force open without results. "Let me out, damn you! Damnit, let me out or I'll give you hell! Why did you put me inside here? Help! Someone help me now! Damn you people! Bastards! Let me out this instant!"

***

Buffy leaned against her locker, looking very disheveled and untidy. She panted heavily. Darla and Drusilla, who were a couple of lockers away, saw her and smirked. Darla nudged Drusilla and raised her eyebrows at Buffy. They shared a few evil grins. Buffy saw them and lifted her head, to glare at them.

Just then, Buffy noticed someone else beside Darla and Drusilla. Kendra. When she saw Buffy, she, like everyone else, avoided her. Darla and Drusilla were ignoring them as they gossiped happily. Buffy just leaned against the locker again, feeling a wave of disappointment.

Suddenly, someone on the other side of them called to Buffy. "Hey."

Buffy looked up. Angelus Renaldi and the others were on the other side of her lockers. She stared at him in anger.

"Is this what you call friendship?" he taunted Buffy as he put his things into the locker. The others were also putting their things. Buffy narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. 

"You insulted us F4 for her, now, she didn't even dared to talk to you anymore, do you think that you deserve this?" he said. Kendra on the other side, had heard the conversation and flushed. She was very guilty, it should have been her who would be quitting the school now, but her friend actually helped to take her place. She quickly lowered her head and walked away. Angelus shook his head and laughed.

Fourth Round

Buffy went to sit in the empty canteen table with her lunchbox. She put her arms down and suddenly felt a familiar sensation that she just felt a few days ago... being stuck. She widened her eyes in horror. Not again. Her arms could not move.

"Geez.. that is so used and old-fashioned." she said as she tried to pull at her elbows. Someone appeared in front of her, in his hand was a string of firecrackers. He put it right in front of her. Buffy looked at her both sides. She raised an eyebrow, trying to figure what were they going to do to her. She was confused for a moment before realising that someone was trying to lit the firecracker right in front of her.

"Stop that! That is too exaggerating!!!" she shouted before her voice was muffled by the loud noises the firecracker made as it went off. The sounds of it could be heard in the whole school.

***

Buffy ran slowly, stopping at a secluded place. She looked really dirty now, her hair that should be in plaits were now in a huge mess. Buffy was panting and sweating, looking like hell. She leaned against the wall, hoping that none of her prosecutors had found her yet. Then, she heard someone calling, "Where's Buffy Summers? Did you see her?" She immediately went on guard, looking around.

"Go over there and have a look!" someone called. Buffy sighed, afraid that she would be discovered. She was really tired now, ready to break down anytime. She slid down the wall to rest.

"I'm so hungry and tired," she muttered to herself. "I think even the strongest person under such conditions would also die."

Just then, Buffy felt someone approached her. She snapped up her head. To her surprise, it was Kendra.

"Kendra?" Buffy asked. She looked around carefully. "You better go. It would not be good if you were seen by those guys. I'm really all right. You don't have to worry about me." she said, compassion and understanding could be seen in her eyes.

Kendra did not reply, she just passed a small toy to Buffy who accepted me. Then, as quietly as she came, she left Buffy. Buffy looked at her disappearing form before turning her attention to the toy.

It was a very small teddy bear. It was white and had a red ribbon around its neck. It also had a small button on it stomach. Buffy pressed it curiously. A voice sounded, "Buffy, I'm sorry." It was Kendra's recorded voice.

Buffy smiled. She was touched that her friend still cared for her. She pressed it again. "Buffy, I'm sorry."

She pressed it over again. When she heard Kendra's apologies, she felt that it had healed her. She was determined to fight to the end, she had made her decision. Kendra's words had given her the courage.

She stood up and shouted loudly. "If you want to bully me, do it now. I'm not afraid!" 

Then, as if to reply her challenge, water came splashing on her from the above.

Buffy looked up.

***

Buffy ran back to the rooftop, the only safe place she known in the school now. She started screaming her anger again.

"A group of jerks! Pig heads! Mongolian monkeys! I curse you, all of you, that you will spend all your money until you go bankrupt. That you will go on eating until you looked like pigs and die of heart attacks! After your death, you will go to hell, especially the Freak Four! You will be eaten by dogs in the end! You people are %^$&#^$*$#! " Buffy shouted.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was also on the rooftop. He was sitting at another corner of the wall. When he heard Buffy cursing, he turned to watch Buffy. He walked up.

"And then?" Spike asked as he approached Buffy who was panting heavily.

Buffy's eyes widened comically. "How come you're here?" she asked.

"If you wanted to torture, do as you please. but you must wait for a while. I need to rest for a while." she panted.

Spike hid his smile. He neared Buffy who started to back away from him. He took out his handkerchief and offered it to Buffy.

"Use it."

Buffy looked at him with a somewhat surprised and suspicious expression. She reached for the handkerchief hesitantly, before taking it quickly out of Spike's hand. She started to wipe off the sweat on her head while Spike turned to look out to the scenery. Buffy stared at him. "Uh... thanks, you know, for the handkerchief. I'm sorry I cursed you people so badly just now but it's just that ..."

"Never mind." Spike interrupted. "I have no interest in others' bloody business."

He turned to leave the rooftop.

"Wait! Your handkerchief!" Buffy called after him.

"Throw it. It's rubbish now." he said, leaving Buffy to stare after him.

***

Which ends the third part of Summer Love…

Oh no! Poor Buffy, isn't it? Well, this is just the beginning… more to come soon! Please review while waiting for the next part, will you? HEHE 


	4. A Hell of Fire had fallen

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

A/N: I will be trying to update daily now…

Addressing to all those who reviewed… first off…

Spiral: You will see their characters evolving later, as I am not very good at writing this at first. Let's just say, my interest really sparked near the middle of the story… I am an Asian, so that's how we talked too… so, hehe… you can guess how we talked…

Headcase: Don't worry, Mr. Giles will be up soon. Oh, he is APPEARING in this chapter, in fact. Well, and he was also quite a weird person too.

AR: Sorry, but we will continue WITH the Buffy torture. It will become worse in this chapter, well, the worst one, in fact. This fic was to actually show how strong-willed Buffy actually was and also to show the cruelty and arrogance of Angelus, so you have to bear with the torture… Sorry. But keep the reviews coming in. I love to read your opinions.

AznAngel: Hmm.. Spuffy? Oh no, I am TOTALLY B/A shipper, though I don't really mind if there is B/S. I hate C/A though (no offense to all C/A-shippers, that is my opinion), but Spuffy is DEFINITELY out of question…

Ivy: This IS Angelus. Not Angel, might I say. Spike was out of character in this fic, actually. So we've gotta make Angelus the head. After all, he would NEVER allow Spike to be the head.

MidnightNewYear, Lindsay, Southernbelle and all the others who had posted reviews before…: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! KEEP THEM COMING IN! J 

***

Buffy walked down the path to the workers' carpark as she tied her hair into a French braid.

"He is just as much as a jerk as the others. I thought he is better that them. I'm really an idiot." Buffy muttered to herself. She stopped dead when she lifted her head up to look at her scooter.

She looked at the scooter dumbly as it fell to pieces...literally. Some idiots had dismantled her scooter's engine.

~~~

Buffy started to push her scooter up the slope slowly when a black convertible stopped at her side. Buffy found herself facing the face of her enemy at the moment, Angelus.

Angelus smirked at her. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. I've got two pieces of news for you. The good news is that your determination had won my respect. But alas, the bad news is that I will work harder to torture you. " he said before driving off again, leaving Buffy behind with a cloud of dust.

Buffy stared after him with a fierce hunger to carry on fighting against him.

__

I will win you, Angelus, I swear.

~~~

Buffy started to train regularly to work on her stamina, she cannot have no stamina when the others were all chasing her round that damn school. She started to brush up on her fighting skills, as she had learnt a few forms of fighting when she was younger and her parents were richer. 

Every morning, she would wake up before dawn to run for 3 miles. Then, she would start on her practice by executing some of the gymnastics movements she learned on the mat in the basement of the house before she started the actual practice.

~~~ 

One afternoon, Buffy was in her room, sitting on her bed. She was cutting something and drawing on it.

Joyce was puzzled. Her daughter was very strange these days. "Buffy, do you want some ice-cream? I bought it for you just now, it was your favourite!"

"I'm kinda busy now. Can I eat them later?" Buffy yelled back.

Joyce stared at Buffy's door, disbelieving. Buffy had NEVER rejected any offer about ice cream…

~~~

Buffy ate furiously while her father looked at her in disbelief.

"Uh... Buffy?"

"Yea?"

"You already ate the fourth bowl of rice, do you know that? Are you sure you're alright?" Hank asked in concern.

"I'm a growing girl and growing girls need food for the body. I need to save more energy." she said brightly when she finished.

"Oh."

"I'm done." Buffy said as she took her back. On her way out, she knocked on her parents' bedroom. "Mom, I'm going!"

Hank quickly opened the rice cooker. To his dismay, there was no rice anymore. "I don't have to eat anymore." Hank sighed and walked to his room's door. "Joyce, your daughter ate the whole pot of rice. Do you think she is pregnant?"

***

F4 sat in the school's cafe, talking and joking leisurely when someone suddenly stalked up behind Angelus.

"Freaks four!" Buffy said as she stuck something onto Angelus' head when he turned to the source of the voice.

"Don't think I'm afraid of you people. Now it's my turn to declare war on you. Watch your backs." she narrowed her eyes at them before turning to leave. Everyone was looking at them. Spike smiled. He knew Buffy had a fierce determination.

"Wow, that's the first time someone dared to challenge us." Doyle commented.

Angelus took down the thing that was stuck on his head to look at it. Doyle snatched it. 

"Well, what did she write?" Oz asked.

Doyle grinned and passed it to Oz and Spike.

"It's really ugly." Spike smirked.

Angelus just stood up, looking at the disappearing form of Buffy Summers. He felt a strange feeling rising up in his heart.

***

At the cake shop...

"What?! You really did that, Buffy?" Willow asked with admiration.

Buffy nodded sagely. "Yup. I don't believe I cannot win them."

"That's great. I'm supporting you. The Buffy Summers that I knew had come back, the one who was brave and a sense of righteousness. You should pay them back ten times the things they did to you, let them regret that they ever hurt you."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "I will let them regret it for the rest of their lives."

"Hear, hear. You must work hard!" Willow encouraged her.

"I will." Buffy answered firmly.

"So what is your battle plan anyway?"

"Uh... battle plan?" Buffy asked.

"To fight them."

"Uh... I'm not so sure." Buffy replied.

"Then, what do you think F4 will do to you next?"

"Uh..."

Willow looked at Buffy in disappointment, the happy mood disappearing quickly. Buffy also frowned as she pondered the question.

***

Oz walked up to the stairs and met the waitress on the way. "Master Osbourne, the others are waiting." the waitress greeted Oz who just nodded. He entered the private room where Doyle and Angelus are waiting. They waved their hands in greeting.

"Sorry I'm late."

Angelus looked around Oz. "No problem. Where's Spike?"

"His servant said he's asleep already."

"I swear, this guy really loves sleeping. He has to sleep for at least 15 hours a day." Doyle laughed. "Hey, where's the girl that came last time?"

"A woman's preservation period is only a week." Oz replied simply, knowing that his friends understood. He never had a girlfriend for more than a week.

"So it's already a week, huh?" Doyle asked. Angelus gave him a look that simply said "Duh".

"Nowadays, life is a bore. There's nothing interesting going on." Angelus sighed as he refilled the red wine in his cup.

"Really? I don't think so. That hot chick... um.. Buffy Summers, isn't it? She is quite the character and had lots of courage, doesn't she? I mean, she dared to go against the mighty Angelus Renaldi. I think we haven't meet such an interesting person as her before." Doyle remarked.

"I think she's really cool, that Buffy." Oz commented out of the blue.

Doyle nodded his agreement. "She was tortured so many times in school, yet she never conceded defeat. Angelus, she is very much like Cordy. You won't be able to win her." he said, referring to Angelus' older sister.

"What are you talking? I cannot win her?" Angelus asked in anger.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. Rules of the bet as always."

Oz grinned. "I'm in. I bet Doyle wins."

Angelus looked at them, irritated. "Prepare to lose this time." he said, although his heart was uneasy.

***

Buffy looked at her scooter in frustration. Her scooter was chained to the fence this time by the huge chains. She sighed and started to remove the chains. An hour later, she still could not manage to get it break. Suddenly, she sensed someone approaching her. She turned to look at the person but was slapped in the face.

"What..." Buffy looked up to see four males in front of her. "What are you people doing? This isn't funny."

"We think it's time for you to have a lesson, lady." One of them answered. Buffy stood up.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"We'll make sure you learnt your lesson by beating it into you." The second said and punched Buffy. She reacted instinctively and blocked it. She started to run, knowing she was no match for four guys. But even then, she was slow, the guys quickly caught up with her and started to beat her up.

Even then, Buffy was able to hold on her own, until she accidentally gave a right hook to one guy's jaw to forcefully that it bled.

"What the...?" the guy touched his injured mouth and saw there was blood. "You bitch!" He slammed Buffy to the wall and started to tear at her shirt. Buffy could not wrench away from his grip and used her legs to kick his groin.

It was too much. They had came on suddenly. She was too startled to remember that she knew how to fight. She only thought of one thing… RUN.

"You're so gonna get it." One of the others spoke up as the guy fell and they advanced to Buffy menacingly. They pushed her to the ground and started to kick Buffy.

Suddenly, a voice sounded out. "Stop it."

They all turned to see Spike there. "I said, stop it."

"But that's what Angelus wanted us to do..."

"That's enough!" Spike lost his temper. That caused all of them to quickly escape from his wrath. Buffy whimpered in pain as she tried to sit up. Spike saw that and walked to help her.

"Thank you." she said.

"Don't thank me. No one saved you. I just don't want to see this kind of things happening around in front of me." Spike said coldly before he turned to walk away.

Buffy sat there and looked after him angrily. She dropped her gaze and started to pull her sleeve up, wincing at the pain. Then she peeled off the bottom part of her shirt and stared at the bruises.

Then, reality crashed in. She was almost beaten to death and raped by some people she did not know at all.

Buffy started to hug her knees to the chest and sob harshly, crying out all the pent up emotions in her heart. The pressure from her parents, the torture from the last few weeks and the pain, both physical and mental, in her. She just sat there and cried for all she was worth.

Spike was walking away down the long hallway when he heard the sounds of her crying traveling to his ears, the misery in them. He stopped.

Buffy kept crying until she heard some movement to her left. She stopped and looked. 

"What are you doing?" she said to Spike who was leaning on a pillar upside down. Spike got down and landed to sit just next to Buffy.

"When I was young, a friend taught me that ,when your tears could not stop getting out, if you stand upside down, the tears that was going to come out would not come out." 

He turned to Buffy. "Have you learnt that?"

Buffy stared at him wordlessly.

Spike felt something in him. An instinct to protect her from the cold world, from harm. She looked so innocent.

"If you wanted to cry next time, try turning upside down." he said abruptly before standing up and leaving Buffy alone.

***

A telephone rang and Rupert Giles walked over to answer it. "Yes? Uh huh... uh huh... Young Master classmates were here to find him. Okay."

He ended that conversation and radial another number. "Where is Young Master? Swimming pool? The indoor or outdoor one? Yes... all right . Inform young master that the people he was waiting for has arrived." He answered crisply and hung up the phone.

~~~

Angelus swam down the Olympic-sized swimming pool quickly before turning back and swam another lap. The well-toned muscles on his body could be seen clearly. He turned to see his butler approaching and got out of the pool.

"Young Master." Rupert greeted politely. Angelus nodded and the two maids by the pool put the bathing robe on him and gave him towels. Rupert nodded stiffly and Angelus dismissed him. He gestured to the four students to come near. "So? Was it done?"

All four of them shook their heads guiltily.

"Not successful? Are you people pigs? I'm so impressed that you are all stupid until you could not even best a girl." he exploded.

"But that girl isn't that easy to go against. We actually wanted to just hold her down and then beat her up, give her a little lesson..." the leader explained before being punched by Angelus.

"Who called you to do this? I just told you people to scare her only." Angelus said angrily.

"No, no, no... we were not successful too. That girl actually knows how to fight. See? We almost got kicked in the ass by her. All of us got some injuries. Parker even got kicked in the groin. We almost succeeded in the end, but Spike appeared."

"Huh? Spike?" Angelus was so surprised that his anger had momentarily decreased. He turned to think.

"So do we get the money?" Parker asked. Angelus turned. 

"Do you still think you have the right to take it?" he asked and kicked Parker into the pool. The others all backed away. When Angelus gestured them to turn, they all docilely turned and were all kicked into the swimming pool.


	5. Taking down Angelus the Sissy Brat

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

To those who had reviewed…

AUTHOR NOTE (PLEASE READ! Esp. my note to MidnightNewYear)

MidnightNewYear: Whoa… I am a little surprised by your outbursts… Breathe in, out, in, out. Relax. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SPEAKING UP FOR ME! Thank you. No offense to the others, I would still like it if you guys post your HONEST opinions about the fic. But I would certainly like it if you guys do NOT quarrel over small matters. Writing is my passion, feedback and reviews are only for me to note the good and bad points of my story. It doesn't matter if it was good or bad, as long as it is constructive criticism, I would accept it. So, PLEASE, keep the reviews coming in. By the way, Buffy will have one or two friends to support her later… but they WILL come later.

Spiral: You were blunt. I am a blunt person too, so I don't mind it if you CONTINUE to post your honest opinions to me. Without improvement, my skills at writing would not improve. So please do continue reviewing.

Jayferr: THANK YOU! Buffy is NOT the slayer. She learnt martial arts and self-defense when she was young, that's why she knows how to fight. Also, in my fic, I was showing that Buffy had a strong will, even though the whole school was against her. So, it's more of mental instead of physical.

Also.. I would like to thank the others who had reviewed!

***

Angelus, Doyle and Oz walked towards the courtyard. Angelus was very quiet today and his friends could sense it.

"Are you all right, Angel? You are very strange today." Doyle asked.

"Yea, I'm fine"

"Really?"

Angelus looked at Oz and nodded to reassure them.

They were walking slowly in the courtyard when someone appeared in front of the gang. Angelus was slapped right across the cheek. He looked down to look at Buffy Summers in shock.

"Angelus Renaldi, you are a big bastard! Are you a man or not? Actually paying others to do this kind of thing. Don't you think that is too despicable of you? You know what? Why don't you just ROT IN HELL?!" she shouted, her hazel eyes blazing with hate and anger. Then, she walked away confidently, leaving everyone to stare at her. The others started to whisper and quickly moved away, escaping from the wrath of Angelus.

Doyle and Oz walked up to the sides of Angelus.

"You fine?" Doyle asked in concern.

"Want a Coke?" Oz offered the can in his hand. Angelus just looked at them. Strangely, he felt no anger at Buffy. Instead, he felt pain, a lot of pain, not from the painful slap on his cheek but in his heart. When he saw her eyes with so much anger and hate for him, Angelus could not help but feel sadness and pain.

~~~

Buffy pushed open the access door to the rooftop. She leaned against the railing, panting. She put her hand on her heart, panting.

"Will I get any revenge? It's really scary. But... it feels so great! Freaks Four! I will never lose against you!" she cheered, pumping her hand into the air before whimpering in pain at the injuries. 

"Owowowowowow..."

***

At the Renaldi mansion...

Angelus lied in the Jacuzzi, with a glass of wine beside him. He just sat there, brooding about all his problems... and mostly about the beautiful blond, green-eyed girl.

He had no idea why he was so attracted to her.

__

I mean, yes, she is gorgeous and beautiful but there were so many beautiful women out there. Why does she attract me?

~~~

Rupert walked down the long hallway. "Why are you two still here?"

"Young Master is still in there."

"Huh? He's still in there? He's inside for 5 hours already. Is there any problem?" All three of them stared at the door.

***

Buffy walked to the rooftop, looking around. She frowned and walked in. Spike was not there. She sighed in disappointment when someone suddenly spoke up behind her. "Looking for me?"

"Ah!" Buffy screamed as she leaped away.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Buffy shouted. Spike just smirked.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you looking for me?" Spike asked.

"No, I'm not. I was just looking to see if you're here. I don't want to invade anyone's privacy." Buffy blushed.

"So you were looking for me." Spike grinned.

Buffy smiled. "I just came to thank you for saving me that day. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, pet. I just thought you are a nice and brave person, no one has ever put down Angelus before."

"I just felt that urge to hit him sometimes." Buffy laughed.

Spike laughed. "He's strange, but he's okay most of the time."

"Really?" Buffy laughed as they sat down to talk.

For the rest of the afternoon, all they did was talk.

***

Buffy walked to the scooter and opened up her seat to put her books in. Suddenly, two men appeared out of nowhere. "Miss Summers, please come with us." they said together and carried Buffy away, leaving her books scattered on the floor.

"What ...? Let me go this instant!" Buffy shouted as she struggled.

The car Buffy was carried in to was driven up the now familiar slope. "Who the fuck are you? HELP!!! Let go, you perverts!! Help, sexual harassment! Assualt! Kidnap!

The car screeched to a stop.

"What are you doing? Sit properly now!"

"No bloody way, let me out! Get away!"

"We have orders to bring you to the…"

"I just want to get out of here so let me go! Or else I'll bite you!"

…

"What are you doing? Trying to escape?" the car started to swerve violently to the right, then to the left.

"Stop moving! I said, stop moving!"

"Grab her hands now!"

"Don't move, I'm trying to drive over here!" the car swerved again.

"Be careful in front. Don't kick me!"

"Bastards! You deserve it! Go to hell!"

"Be careful...."

"Get out of my way!" Buffy screamed. The car stopped.

"Ow... you actually bit me."

"She is so fierce, let's knock her out." Then, a sound of a knock on the head and a "Ow!" could be heard before the car started again to its destination.

~~~

Three young women in their mid-twenties were looking at something.

The left one commented, "Hmm... her skin is quite good. Let's pull the skin a little tighter, then it will be perfect."

The right nodded in agreement. 

"Use the low micro. Her hips are a little rough, use that, then it will be sweet and fine."

Buffy woke up groggily to these words and gazed at those women strangely.

They paid no attention to Buffy as they commented on her skin quality.

"Her arms are tense, we'll give a massage later."

__

Huh? What is this place? Who are these people?

"Who are you people? Let me go. I want to get out of here."

"Shh... don't move, just relax now. We'll make you beautiful."

"What the hell? I want to go home!" she said as she struggled.

The women started to pull at Buffy's robe.

"Don't pull my robe. Help! HElp!"

***

A door opened. Rupert Giles opened it and bowed.

"Here please." Buffy walked in and stared at the place in wonder. It was larger than her whole house. Rupert bowed again.

"Please wait for a while." Then, he walked away and closed the door.

"Thank you." Buffy smiled elegantly, looking as though she was made to live there. Her hair was now in curls and she was wearing a white dress.

Buffy wandered around the room and found herself in front of a mirror.

__

Is that me?

She was shocked to see herself like that, so different from usual. Buffy walked gracefully to down the room and found herself facing a beautiful woman. "Wow."

She was one of the most beautiful women Buffy had ever seen... and a little familiar too as if she had seen that eyebrows, high cheekbones and nose somewhere before.

__

Who is she?

Angelus walked into the room from a backdoor. He stopped dead at the sight of her. She looked simply like... an angel. He crept up to her silently. As if sensing her question, he suddenly said, "She's my mom."

Buffy turned and gasped. "You!"

"Yeah, me." Angelus looked at her and suddenly felt an urge to kiss her.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked, surprised.

"This is my house. And the woman you're looking at is my mom."

"Your home? You even have a beauty saloon?"

Angelus smiled. "This is what the upper class life is. This is what lower class people like you will never be able to have."

Buffy looked away in disgust.

__

God, he is so arrogant. But he looks so hot in that outfit and mysterious too. Wow... Geez, get a grip, Summers.

"It is now proven that such a normal girl like you can also shine after some polishing."

Buffy looked at her outfit. "So? What did you bring me here for? What are you trying to do?"

"Well... my point is I'm giving you a chance to stay by your side."

Buffy backed away. "Stay at your side?"

"In school, you belong to me. I allow you to be at my side. If there is no one, you could even walk with me or talk to me. So? You should be feeling very happy right now, right?"

Buffy was amused and angry at the same time. She didn't know whether to laugh or scream first. Guys are really clueless sometimes.

"Yes, I'm really happy now, because this proves that you have been punched in the head too hard by me that you have become an idiot. What kind of things are you talking about? Do you really think I'll be happy?"

Angelus looked confused. "Why not? I mean, I can give you $5000 a month, I can give you a white gold credit card without limits. Everyday you will have someone chauffeuring you to school. You can use my home's facilities, I can give you a luxurious life. There is nothing in this world that cannot be bought without money. If I am happy, I can even buy you the Paris' Eiffel Tower. Not only that, I'm such a sensitive and caring guy, what more can you hope for..."

Buffy rolled her eyes in frustration. He still couldn't get it. She took out one of her high-heeled shoes and threw it at Angelus. "You pig-headed, egotistical freak! I have no time wasting my breath on you. Give me back my clothes and let me out of here."

Angelus put his hands on his hips. "What do you mean by this?"

"What do I mean by this? Are you making me out like some kind of money-faced fool? You want to buy me like a thing, right? Fine, let me tell you this, even if you spent a billion dollars to buy me, you still would not be able to own me.

"You... so many women wanted to be my woman, you actually want to reject me?!" he asked, insulted.

"Then go find them. Don't put me under them. Let me repeat again. I'm the only thing in this world that you cannot buy. I belonged to no one. Goodbye." she turned and headed for the door.

"You..." Angelus was shocked speechless and fumed in anger.

Buffy threw down the other shoe and opened the door to find Rupert.

"Get out of my way!" Then, she left in a huff.

Angelus glared at Rupert and walked away in a huff, in the opposite direction too.

~~~

Angelus was lying in his bed, thinking about Buffy. She was all he could think these days...

***

Buffy walked to the classroom as usual. On the way, she felt a lot of stares and whispering.

__

Something is wrong. Is it me or is there really something wrong in the atmosphere? Everyone is looking at me.

She walked into the class as if nothing had happened. Then, she overheard several of her classmates' conversations.

"I had no idea that a girl from a normal family actually did this kind of things though it is to be expected. She was not brought up like us." They all looked at Buffy. 

"She was so slutty, to even do this kind of things. She even aborted her babies twice!" 

"Really?!" 

Buffy stared at them, uncomprehending. Then, she looked up and saw something that made her widen her eyes.

The blackboard wrote, "Buffy Summers was a bad girl in high school. She likes to flirt with any kind of guy and even went to abort babies TWICE! What a slut!"

Buffy dropped her mouth in horror. She walked over to the blackboard and turned to look at her classmates in boiling anger.

~~~

A/N Hahah! MidnightNewYear, does this count as "taking down Angelus"? I hope all of you enjoyed this part as I had enjoyed writing! Please REVIEW!!!


	6. Recurring Dreams in Garden of Eden

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

And now… responses to feedback…

AR: Well, the scooter before, by those stupid classmates of Buffy. She repaired it herself. (As her family was too poor to send the scooter for repair.)

Jayferr: It's too short? Well, I used to post even shorter on BA_Fluff, a huge B/A fanfic Yahoogroup. I think most BAshippers would know what is it. But, I'm going to try to post regularly…

MidnightNewYear: It is never going to be that easy to change Angelus… She do NOT need to bring him down already, she already stole his heart… (HEHE)

Spiral: Cool! You watched the tv. Series too? I love the plot but I hated their acting, they really do not know how to act at all. (No offense to all Meteor Garden or F4 fans.)

Charisma: Well, it's going to be quite slow. (As in the love scenes…) Though, there will be couples coming out soon…

Caitlin, Kat: Thank you for the encouragement! I will continue to update!

~~~

Buffy glanced at the classroom before biting her lower lip and ran out. Kendra saw that and followed her out. Buffy ran out of the classroom and was halted by a voice. "Buffy..."

Buffy turned and recognized her friend. "Don't worry, I'm fine." she said before running off.

***

Doyle put one hand on the metal bar and started to lift his body up, doing one-armed pull-ups. Angelus and Spike were sitting on the top of the monkey bars. Angelus rolled his eyes," Why do you always like to show off? Oh, look, everyone knows that only one out of all four knows how to do pull-ups on one arm, and that person is the one and only Allan Francis Doyle, right?" he said sarcastically.

Suddenly a voice answered, "Who said I cannot do the pull-ups?" And a can of drink was thrown to Angelus and another to Spike. It was Oz who had answered. "I just thought it's not very elegant to do that. Not only it is a waste of energy, it's boring too." He leaned against the side.

Silence reigned as all four pondered on things.

"Hey, so what do we do now?" Angelus broke the silence.

"Do what now?" Spike asked, confused.

"How to beat that Fluffy, of course." Angelus replied, wearing a I-can't-believe-guys-are-that-stupid expression on his face.

Spike grinned. So Angelus had no plans, which means Buffy was winning. He dared not say this to the other three but he liked the girl and he's um... more on her side... Well, she was beautiful, cute, and had lots of spunk. In a way, Spike felt like she was the younger sister he would never had. He wanted to protect Buffy… even from Angelus.

Spike then smirked secretly to himself. Not like Buffy needed protecting. The person to look out for would be Angelus actually. Spike was not his best friend for nothing -- he could see clearly that Angelus was falling in love with Buffy Anne Summers. 

"HELLO?! SPIKE, are you even listening to me?" Angelus demanded.

"No comment." Spike replied breezily.

"No comment again. Doyle, what about you?" Angelus knew Spike would not help so he immediately changed his target.

"I told you that you can't beat her. Give it up, Angel. You lost the bet, A. Admit it and give us the money." Doyle said triumphantly.

"Remember my part too.." Oz added in.

"THIS is not about winning and losing, it's about the reputation of F4." Angelus said. He sounded so much like he was whining… Just when he wanted to say more, someone came.

"Angelus Renaldi, you bastard!" Buffy ran up to them. She noticed the others around him but still continued her tirade. She looked up and started to jump up, trying to get Angelus to get down. Too bad, she was too petite. "Get down this instant. Why did you spread such rumours about me , you son of a bitch! I didn't go to abortion clinic to abort babies twice! I'm still a virgin!"

The others heard this and smirked at her. Doyle had gotten down from the bar and was leaning at the other side of Oz. Buffy saw that and used him as her fighting outlet and kicking him in the right leg. It was so painful that Doyle fell down. Buffy then pulled Angelus down on the leg, making him fall on the ground with the butt. 

"By the way, I know you were hurt, and I sure as hell do not care. I warn you, don't ever get your men to kidnap and knock me out, before bringing me to your house, just so that you can convince you to be your woman. DREAM ON!"

That made the grins on Spike and Oz even larger as they started to stifle their laughter. Buffy glared at Angelus one last time before running away. 

Spike got down to his knees and sat beside Angelus. "You all right? Did you really try to buy Buffy?"

Angelus ignored his words and the trio's laughter like he was in a daze. He was muttering, "She came especially to tell me she's a virgin, does that mean that she..." he looked at her disappearing form in an astonished wonder while Spike followed his gaze and rolled his eyes. He felt a surge of protectiveness towards Buffy. _Geez... Angelus was really dense sometimes..._

Oz laughed. "In your recurring dreams, Angel."

***

Buffy stomped into the classroom when she heard someone talking, "How can they do that? Writing this kind of thing is simply so wrong and horrible of them!" 

"Yeah, I mean, this kind of act is so shameful. They must be so shameless to actually have guts to write this, and incriminate such an innocent student!" someone else answered as Buffy walked in. The two people were cleaning the blackboard when they noticed her walking in. "Uh.. Buffy."

It was actually Darla and Drusilla. (A/N: Surprise, surprise!)

"Uh.. well, we came in this morning to find these words on the board, it was really shocking." Drusilla explained awkwardly.

"Yea. You know, we're all girls. It must be horrible to hear these awful rumours about yourself. If I were you, I would have cried to death." Darla said.

"You're not strong like Buffy. Don't you think that the strength she had is very beautiful?" Drusilla smiled. 

Darla nodded fervently. "Buffy, we believed that you're not that kind of girl."

Buffy blushed. "Thank You."

Darla and Drusilla smiled at her.

~~~

Buffy, Darla and Drusilla were walking down on the road to the carpark. Buffy was walking in between the two taller girls.

"Isn't this the direction to the cafeteria? So you walked this way home everyday." Darla said.

"My scooter is over there." Buffy answered. "By the way, I thought your cars were stopped at the other side?"

"Never mind. We're good friends now, so we don't mind accompanying you to your scooter."

"And we could also talk to you." Darla continued.

"Oh, I forgot, there's a party tomorrow evening, if you're free, why don't you go with us?"

"Um... no thanks, I don't have dresses for those parties." Buffy declined.

"No, anything should be fine. It's not really a very great party. Just those kind that were fun."

"Yup, just wear casually, should be fine. And the entrance fee should be $100 only."

"$100?! uh.. no thanks." Buffy quickly walked away.

"Don't be such a wet blanket. I'll pay for you." Darla and Drusilla quickly walked to catch up with her.

"But..."

"We won't take no for an answer, ok? It will be held tomorrow 6p.m. at the Les Boissons, okay? Remember to wear casually with a red scarf, okay? It's one of those cowboy parties, where everyone wear jeans and cowboy hats, you know?"

***

"Wow! They actually invited you to go with them?" Willow asked Buffy who was mopping the floor. "I heard that the place is a very luxurious private club. Your school's students are really different from mine, you know?"

"They were the one who were different. I'm not. The entrance fee alone is $100, that's half of what I'm earning per month here. I'm really different from them. Also, Darla and Drusilla gave me the shivers. They were so mean to me before, making cutting remarks and now they were so nice to me all of a sudden. I mean, they even offered to pay the entrance fee."

"Maybe they only want to befriend you, Buffy."

"Uh-uh. I don't think so. They were simply too sweet. Something is up, I'm sure of it. There must be some catch in here."

Willow pondered about it while Buffy was moping. "Oh oh! I got it! They told you to dress casually. They must be waiting to make a fool out of you. Those parties would not admit people who dressed casually, I think, especially at Les Boissons. It's also an evening party, so you shouldn't be wearing jeans. I'm sure I'm correct!" Willow said excitedly.

Buffy frowned as she considered Willow's words. "Actually, you know what? You could be right." she said slowly.

__

The more I think of Will's words, the more I felt that she was right.

"Then, you should turned the tables on them, Buffy!" Willow answered excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute and let's think carefully before planning." Buffy said as she walked back to the counter after washing her hands. 

"I think I could be a little too paranoid or something, you know, Will...Will? Earth to Will? Earth to Will?" Buffy asked when she noticed her friend's attention straying to somewhere else. She was staring dreamily at someone outside. 

She turned back to Buffy. "Hey, hey, look! There are two hot hunks right outside the shop!" 

Buffy turned her head at the direction where Willow is pointing… and groaned. 

Spike was peering inside while Doyle was talking to him. "Hey, pal, what are you looking at?"

Spike ignored him and pushed open the door. He came in, his eyes all the while on the cakes while Doyle went in after him.

"Welcome to Eden's Garden." Willow greeted them. Doyle smiled and shook his head at Spike when he saw Buffy standing there.

"Buffy?" Doyle asked, amused. Spike also tore his eyes away. When he saw Buffy, he grinned at her. Buffy gave him a little warm smile.

"It's really you, Buffy. What are you doing here?" 

"I work here." Buffy answered coldly. Willow looked confused and started to pull at Buffy's sleeve.

"Working? What a hardworking girl... oops, wrong... I mean, you should be a hardworking virgin." Doyle teased.

"Doyle..." Spike said warningly.

"Okay, okay..." Doyle surrendered.

"You must be legendary F4, right? I know you guys, Buffy told me. I'm Willow Rosenberg, her best friend." 

"I'm Allan Francis Doyle and that's Spike McGillian." Doyle grinned.

"So what do you guys want?" Buffy asked.

"Uh... nothing, we're outta here..." 

"Wait." Spike pointed to a slice of cake on display. "That cake please?"

"Which one?" Willow walked to the refrigerator to take the one he pointed out.

"Okay, so you've got it, you've paid the money and you...?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Go... that's right, go. Spike, let's go." Doyle said pointedly.

Spike flashed a grin at Buffy and Willow. "See you around, pet."

After they were gone, Willow laid her head on the table. "Wow... they are real hotties."

"Is that all you think about, Will?"

"Nope, so tell me about the other two, are they as hot as Spike and Doyle? Or are they more gorgeous?" Willow asked eagerly.

Buffy said nothing but just groaned helplessly and thumped her head on the tabletop while Willow was blabbering away.

***

Drusilla and Darla walked into the party together. Darla was wearing a purple evening gown with long sleeves while Drusilla was in her green velvet dress. Darla looked around the party as they started to mingle with the guests.

"I wonder if that Buffy is here already." she told Drusilla.

Drusilla laughed. "When she comes, there will be an interesting show. Good idea you had, Darla. After this time, she'll never dare to show up in school. Most of our schoolmates are here, even F4, someone is bound to recognize her."

"I hope she will dress up more like a slut than casually. That would further prove what we wrote of the board was true." Darla smirked.

~~~

Buffy stood nervously at the entrance.

__

You can do it, Buffy!

Buffy pushed open the door and walked in. She sighed in relief. She was correct; Darla and Dru had lied.

__

Good thing I had some of those dresses.

Buffy looked simply ravishing. She wore a black cocktail dress which was perfect and accented her curves. Her wealthy aunt had given it to her just a few months ago.Her hair was not done, just simply let down, it looked like threads of gold, all shades of gold, free and beautiful. Her face had no makeup except a little powder as Buffy decided to go au natural. Even without makeup or anything, she looked like a goddess. Simply flawless.

When she walked in, a lot of men turned their heads when they saw her while the women looked at her jealously. She walked up gracefully and tapped her finger on a woman's shoulder.

Darla turned with Drusilla when she felt a finger tap on her shoulder. She was wearing a fake smile when she suddenly saw a hardly recognizable girl in front of her. Drusilla was confused, who was that strange girl?

"Hello, thanks for inviting me." Buffy smiled.

When Darla and Drusilla heard that familiar voice, they frowned. "Who are..." they said simultaneously when realization hit them together. They widened their eyes as horror struck them.

"Bu..Buff..."

"Buffy?" someone asked.

Buffy turned to look into a familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Hey, Doyle."

"Why are you here?" Doyle asked, grinning.

"Darla and Drusilla here, were very kind to invite me here." Buffy winked.

"You're... you're... late." Drusilla managed to get something out.

"I'm sorry." Buffy said, though not sounding sorry at all. Doyle was still grinning. "So would you like to dance, Miss?"

"Sure. I'll come back later, girls." Buffy waltzed off.

***

Ok… so, it's the end of this part. Angelus was on his butt, poor him. And Doyle, kicked in the shins… HAHAz.. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Looking in the eyes of love

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

P.S. The song is "Looking in the eyes of Love" by the Corrs. One of the best songs, the Corrs sung. My opinion, it is in. Okay, Yoda much?

And back to the responses: 

People, so sorry, that I didn't post last night! The fanfiction.net server was down, so I couldn't get in at all.

To all who wanted some B/A: You got your wish, people. It was only a small part, nevertheless…

Niki: So sorry, but the Darla slapping isn't happening anytime soon… Thanks anyway, for the suggestion. I'll file it away… *wink*

Jen: Thank you for your review. I like that, but please refrain from name-calling please?

Kat: Spike is one of my favourite characters. I would never bash him!

To all other reviewers: THANK YOU for the reviews! Keep them coming in!!!

***

"So, what's with the stunt that you pulled off just now?" Doyle asked as they headed to the dance floor. Buffy proceeded to tell him the whole story. When she finished, Doyle laughed.

"You're good. No wonder Angelus cannot defeat you."

"Thank you for the compliment, kind sir. So, are your friends here?"

"I think so." Doyle frowned. "I only saw Oz, but I'm pretty sure they would come."

"Oh... Well, I need to go to the toilet now, please excuse me." Buffy said and she left. Just before the toilet was in front of her, two men stopped her.

"Hello, miss. Which company do you come from?" Two middle-aged men, one with a balding head and the other with greying hair approached Buffy.

"I'm just a student." Buffy answered easily.

"Which college are you from then?"

"Entente College."

"Oh, no wonder you looked so beautiful, but you do seem to give off a feeling that was different from others."

"Of course she gives off that kind of feeling. During high school, she was a juvenile delinquent, she was pregnant and aborted her babies twice." Darla suddenly appeared out of nowhere and cut into the conversation.

"That's the difference. She is very special, isn't she?" Drusilla added in as she almost materialized on the other side of Buffy, making it impossible for her to escape.

The two men nodded awkwardly. "Right... uh.. yes. Please, ladies, excuse us. We're going there to order wine, and we will see you later if we can."

Buffy glared at the two of them when the men left them. "It was actually you guys who wrote the things on the board."

"Yes, it was us." Drusilla admitted maliciously.

Darla walked over to Drusilla's side in front of Buffy. " Do you want to know the reason, Ms.-I-am-such- a-slut. It is because you attracted too much attention, and this made people dislike you."

Drusilla continued. "We hope that you will vanish from our sights quickly, so we wrote those words."

"We wanted to let everyone know so that you will become even more unpopular and get kicked out by the principal. After all, the principal must get rid of people that make a bad reputation on the school. With those rumours of you being a deliquent, it would look bad on the school. Of course, we would have to say Sayonara to you."

"But why ME?" Buffy asked in confusion and anger.

"Why? Are you stupid or something? We spent so much money and time to become the best and most beautiful women, because we hoped to marry the best man we could find." Drusilla explained, her disgust and hate for Buffy evident in her expression and her voice. "Our goal is to marry men from F4. How could we tolerate a girl so normal and plain like you, flirting and playing with them the whole day?"

"You should also know that you're not the same as us. You are a low, lying, scheming, seducing slut who only wanted money. Even when we stood beside you, we felt ashamed. Do you really think we'll want to be friends with you? Dream on!" Darla said with disdain. They laughed and walked off, leaving Buffy alone wallowing in her sadness, as tears came to her eyes. But no one could take those insults and betrayal lying down, and Buffy soon became angry instead of sad.

__

It's not use wallowing in misery. I have to let them see that I am not a person to be bullied. If they don't want me to stay, then I'll stay on! I won't let be frightened off by them!

~~~

Darla and Drusilla faced the mirror as they touched up in the toilet. "Like people of our status would go and invite people of her status to such a party. She is so stupid."

"Don't talk about her anymore. Say, at the party just now, why are you flirting with that fat slob, Mr. Jenkins? I was so disgusted that I wanted to puke." Darla grimaced.

"Puke? Darla, that will destroy you perfect image in front of the others. Do you forget, the oath that we mad? Our goals are to become a CEO's wife and get rid of those people who stood in our way. Who cares if that rich guy is fat or bald? We'll just get him first. When we found a more handsome and richer man, we'll dump him later, after spending his money." Drusilla smiled and preened in the mirror.

"You're right, Dru. Come on, we should get out there to get the next rich guy!" She high-fived Drusilla. Then, they packed their belongings and left the toilet.

Right after they left, the toilet door behind them opened. Buffy walked out to the mirror. When she thought of Darla's and Drusilla's conversation, her head immediately formulated a plan. She smiled as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

__

This is called an eye for an eye.

***

When Buffy walked out of the toilet to carry out her plan, she was suddenly pulled away by someone. She gasped in surprise when she encountered a pair of chocolate orbs that was haunting her dreams for weeks.

"Angelus." she finally gasped. The she felt guilty when she remembered what happened the last time.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other in unison.

"Hey, I said that FIRST!" they said again in unison.

They both glared at each other. "You answer first!"

Buffy sighed. "Can we stop saying the same thing?"

"It's your fault." Angelus sulked which earned him a hard glare from said accused.

"So?"

"Well, the others dragged me here. I wanted to wallow in misery at home in silence." He admitted.

Buffy laughed. "Why?"

"You hurt me. You caused me to fall on my butt. It hurts a lot."

"You're a big baby, you know that?"

"I am so not! Why are YOU doing here?"

"DUH, I am attending the party. Oh my god! I actually have a decent conversation with you, the ugliest brat in the whole wide world called Angelus Renaldi. I can't believe that. Now let me go, I so do not want to talk to you, and I am busy with a lot of things like…" She babbled before realising what she was doing an shut her mouth.

"You're cute when you babble." Angelus said sincerely. 

Buffy was really shocked. "Now I really have to go." She said before shrugging off Angelus' grip on her arm and walking away.

"Oh, no, you don't, get back here." he jerked Buffy back.

"What, young master?" Buffy asked sweetly, her voice like honey, although her eyes told a different story.

"Would you be kind enough to dance with me?"

"Excuse me, did you forget something, Mr. Renaldi? I seemed to remember someone who ordered people to kidnap me, bribe me, indirectly attempting rape on me. We are famous enemies, I would say that it would not look good on you to have me in your arms."

"I want to dance with you. So?"

"Yes." To her own horror, the word was out of her mouth before she could shut it. 

She quickly amended herself. "One and you will get out of my sight."

"Two and I'll leave automatically." Angelus replied evenly, though he was jumping for joy inside.

"Fine." Buffy sighed. Angelus hid his delight and took her hand in his before leading her out to the dancing floor. Her hand was small and warm like she was, giving Angelus a desire to protect her from everything. 

__

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

I wonder should I tell you

About all the crazy things that I have done

I've been hiding all my life

When I should have stayed

I tried to run...

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Angelus had noticed her that since she came in. He had not known at first that it was Buffy, not until she was dancing with Doyle. Only then he had realised that the spirited girl and archenemy of his was actually a very beautiful young woman. After that, wherever she went, Angelus' eyes were always on her. Needless to say, he also heard what Darla and Drusilla did to Buffy... But for the moment, he didn't care. She was in his arms and every other thought not concerning her flew out of the window. When the song started, Angel put her hand on his chest, covering it with his.

__

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

I was searching for an answer

In a world so full of strangers

But what I found was never really enough

Now that I've found you

I'm looking in the eyes of love 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Buffy sighed. She had been thinking about the man she had been dancing with for weeks. Everyday, she was tormented with the thoughts of him. He was her public enemy, for god's sake. She was not supposed to dance with him, fantasize about him or dream about him. She was supposed to hate him. But somehow, she cannot find any reason to hate him.

__

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Baby you've been good to me

Oh, so much more that you could know, yeah, yeah

I never thought that I would find

Someone who's so sweet and kind

Like you...

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Angelus sighed silently as he breathed in the faint vanilla scent in her hair. He had thought about this woman everyday. 

__

Why did she make me feel this way? She was his public enemy, for god's sake. He was not supposed to think about her all the time, dream about her or even talk to her. He was supposed to fight and argue with her. Somehow, he had no interest in picking a fight with her.

__

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Please believe me when I say

This time I won't run away

I swear by all the heaven's stars above

Now that I've found you

I'm looking in the eyes of love

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Buffy laid her head on his chest, just allowing the feeling of being safe and protected to wash over her. She cannot explain what came over her all of a sudden and she didn't care. She just wanted to be in that moment. After this, they would go back to hating each other.

__

Will we? Will anything change between us after this dance? Buffy started to wonder. She decided that she don't want to know right now... She just wanted to enjoy the beautiful and peaceful moment.

__

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Looking in the eyes of love...

I can see forever, yeah...

I can see you and me

Walking in this world together

Oh, my heart's found a hope...

I've been dreaming of...

Now that I've found you

I'm looking in the eyes of love

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

After they danced for two songs, Angelus smiled at her before leaving. Buffy wanted to call after him to make him stay but she didn't. Instead, she caught his arm and dragged him to a secluded part of the party.

"What are you doing now?" Angelus asked, confused and annoyed.

"Shh... Stay here. There is going to be an interesting show soon. Wait here and watch." she told him, with eyes sparkling with excitement and mischief, before leaving, causing Angelus to wonder what would happen... 

"Hey, what show are you talking about?" he called after her.

***

"Hello, I'm Drusilla Peters." Drusilla smiled brightly, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Hello, I'm Gerard McDonnell. You looked beautiful tonight, Miss Peters." he complimented.

Drusilla blushed fakely. "You're too kind, Mr. McDonnell."

"You're very correct, Mr. McDonnell, she is as beautiful as a black cobra snake." Buffy appeared and hugged her friend. Drusilla was so shocked at first when she felt herself being hugged by Buffy.

"Is she your friend?" Gerard asked, confused.

"Uh... no! She's not, she's not my friend at all..." Drusilla shook her head vigorously.

"Yes, yes, yes! We're best friends, right?" Buffy cut in cheerfully, ignoring Drusilla's glare.

"Didn't you say you brought me her to fish for rich guys? And you also said that the next one would be 

even richer? Yea!" Buffy high-fived Drusilla while Gerard stared in shock. Drusilla just smiled weakly at Gerard.

"Is that guy a stupid and rich one? Can we hook him?" she fake-whispered.

"Huh? Are you calling me a fool?" Gerard exclaimed.

"No, no, no, I didn't..." Drusilla said pathetically.

"Yes, you did!" Buffy said as she clung onto Drusilla's left arm like it was a lifeline. "Do you know how a cobra like her should be treated, Mr. McDonnell? Like this!" Buffy swiftly swiped a glass of wine and poured it all over Drusilla.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Drusilla screamed as she felt the sensation of cold wine poured over her. She quickly got away from Buffy and started to tidy herself. Her dress was all right but her hair was now hanging limply on her shoulder and she looked horrible.

"Waiter, is there any napkins?" Gerard asked while the others were all now gathering around. Darla, who heard Drusilla's scream too, quickly ran over to help her friend. 

"Are you all right, Dru? What happened? What did you do to her?" she asked.

Buffy calmly put the glass on the tray the waiter presented to her and turned to the girls. "Let me tell you, you guys are trying to go against the wrong person. If you girls really like F4 so much, why don't you woo them yourselves? What does it got to do with me? Though, I would like to say, girls like you do not deserve any love from men."

"Don't you think that we'll let you go so easily. You should know that, we can get our revenge on you as easy." Darla said in anger.

"Then do it." Buffy shrugged. "Maybe in your eyes, I'm just a grass, a thing that is easy to destroy. But you would never be able to get rid of me, so get used to it." Buffy said before walking off gracefully and confidently, with Darla and Drusilla staring off at her in hate and contempt and the others looking at her in admiration and interest.

Doyle, Oz and Spike were behind them, as they watched the scene.

"She's awesome." Doyle said in amazement.

"Cool." Oz said without emotion.

"She got a fire." Spike said, impressed.

In the shadows, Angelus was grinning. Buffy Summers would never cease to amaze him. He quickly slipped out of the shadows to follow the leaving guest.

~~~


	8. Psychological War

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

Jayferr: Note to all, I had stopped posting because the server was down on Tuesday night and the Sept. 11 thing… It could be shorter than what you're usually reading... sorry…

AR: Please do not repeat sending your reviews? But thanks anyway! It doesn't matter if it's one-word, one-sentence, one-paragraph or one essay, you gave a review, I'm satisfied.

Caitlin: Don't we all hate it when the authors did not continue to update the stories you wanted to read regularly?

Kat: uh… I must say something… there is no mythology or demonology in here. Buffy is NOT the slayer, and the others are not vampires or demons…

Niki: Tara? Nope… Even though she is one of my favourite characters, she is NOT going to be in the this story… (unless you guys want me to have a sequel) But you got lucky… Darla slapping? I can't fulfill your dreams… And YAY, B/A!

VP: Thank you! I love your review. More with the B/A? A little here… and none for the next few.. I think L 

~~~

Buffy grinned as she went out of the front door. A cold blast of air hit her and she smiled, breathing in the air. 

"Wow, I feel great." she said to herself as she started to walk home. Before she could even take a step forward, a hand on her arm pulled her to an alley.

"Who the...?" Buffy said, startled, before encountering a pair of brown eyes. "Oh, it's you." she relaxed.

"Great act you pulled off just now." Angelus grinned.

"Just wanted to get my revenge, as the saying goes 'Revenge is sweet'." Buffy grinned at him too.

"Well, I must say I'm really impressed, Miss Summers."

"Thank you." Buffy curtsied. "Well, I should be going home now. Goodbye." she said when she checked her watch.

"How do you go home? You driving?" Angelus asked, trying to make the little, sweet-smelling bundle stay in his arms a little longer.

"Oh no, I am walking home."

"You are going to walk?" Angelus asked, shock evident on his face.

"My dear young master, don't look so shocked, of course I walk home." Buffy teased.

"Well, then, I'll drive you home." Angelus said with a finality that demanded no protests.

"I don't…" she silenced at the look from Angelus.

"If it is convenient for you." Buffy shrugged, although she was very happy inside.

Angelus took her hand and led her out of the alley, and to the carpark. They walked to his convertible and got in. Buffy shivered, it was getting colder. Angelus noticed that and gave her the leather jacket he was wearing. "Wear it."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled shyly. She looked so beautiful when she smiled that Angelus forgot to breathe for a moment. He quickly averted his eyes and concentrated on starting the engine. "So where do you live?"

~~~

"Thanks for the ride." Buffy said.

"No, it's all right." Angelus said. Then, silence fell on them, as they stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"Um... well, I should go in now." Buffy said as she broke the silence.

"Um... yea, you should, I have to go too." Angelus replied awkwardly.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Angelus said and he turned to walk off reluctantly.

Buffy stopped herself. _He was really being nice to you today…_

"Wait!" Buffy cried, halting Angelus. He stopped and turned in surprise to see Buffy running to him. She kissed him on his right cheek. 

"Thanks for the dance. Goodnight." she whispered shyly, turning red and left. Angelus just stared at her running form in surprise. After she got it, then he recovered. He touched his right cheek lightly and smiled happily before turning to get into his car.

***

A picture of a young brunette of about twenty-two was shown. She was really beautiful with waist-length dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She looked angelic with a little smile on her lips. It was actually an advertisement of the Japan airlines at the window of a closed shop. Someone was staring at it. It was actually Spike.

He took out his handphone and went to read the SMS again. "I'm coming home. -F"

__

Faith is finally coming home.

Spike smiled. It was unlike his usual smiles, and he looked really handsome when he smiled. He skipped down the corridor before breaking into a run.

~~~

Buffy ran into the rooftop happily. She did not know why, but she was in a really good mood today. She stopped in confusion when she saw the door to the rooftop access was opened.

__

Weird, why is the door opened? Must be Spike.

She walked out to the balcony and saw Spike.

"Morning!" she said brightly.

Spike who was sitting on the bar of the balcony dangerously, turned and smiled when he saw whom it was. "Morning!"

Buffy noticed a difference in Spike; he seemed to be happy. "You look happy."

Spike grinned, "You looked happy too." It was obvious. Buffy seemed to be radiating happiness, she was almost glowing.

Buffy smiled. "I had no idea, but I woke up in a good mood today, I guess."

"Do you know the time difference between here and Japan?" he suddenly asked.

"About 14 hours, give or take." Buffy answered smoothly. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

"Are you waiting for someone to come home from Japan?" Buffy teased.

Spike widened his eyes in reply, and Buffy chuckled. "I was right. Must be someone special. Girlfriend?"

"Uh... uh... not really." Spike stuttered.

"Faith Halliwell, maybe?" Buffy suggested.

Spike opened his mouth. "How... how... did you know?"

"It's not exactly a secret when you're a member of F4, there were rumours and gossip everywhere." Buffy replied dryly.

"Well, she's coming back." Spike confirmed.

"Or else would you be this happy?" Buffy raised her eyebrows.

Spike blushed and they turned to watch the scenery in companionable silence.

Unbeknownst to them, someone else was watching them. Darla and Drusilla, intent on getting their revenge, had followed Buffy to the rooftop. They had seen Spike and Buffy together on the rooftop and brought a video camera to record it. Both had evil grins on their faces, god knows what evil plan had they hatched...

***

Buffy stood at an empty space. She caught a book that was thrown roughly at her. "What?"

Then, she looked at the cover of the book. "Isn't this one of those expensive magazines that you people like to read? Why are you giving it to me?"

"Open up your dog eyes, Miss Summers." Darla sneered.

"Look at the cover page. Her profile is also inside. Faith Galadriel Halliwell, the only daughter of Halliwell Inc., plays five different instruments, has a sailing license, now studying in Japan and held a few art exhibitions that won international acclaim."

"Wow, she is really good." Buffy was impressed. She had no idea that Spike was in love with such a capable woman. "Okay, so she's really good, so what?"

"The point is, my dear girl, she is coming back soon." Drusilla smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, so she's coming back, what's it got to do with me?"

"She is Spike's love so she is coming home to continue her romance with Spike McGillian."

"Right, I already know that, what's the use of saying it to me?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"You do not deserve to be friends with Spike McGillian. Look at the woman in that magazine, then look at yourself, you're not even worth a strand of her hair." Darla laughed.

"Do you think you have any right to talk to Spike? Or any right to be friends with him? Say it!"

Buffy was silent. She was terribly hurt by what they said. They were correct; Spike was one of the rich, why should a poor girl like her talk to him?

"What's wrong with you, huh? You were usually with a snappy comeback comment, what's wrong with you now, Blondie?" Darla smiled with malice.

"She must be scared silly. I am telling you now, no matter how many times you flirt or act cute, you will never be worthy of F4. You have no rights at all to even look at them. You're not qualified to enter this school, you should never have come here in the first place! Now that you know how we feel about you, get out of our sight immediately!" Drusilla shouted and shoved Buffy.

Shocked by the turn of events that happened so fast, Buffy had no time in defending herself. She felt herself being pushed backwards to the floor when she suddenly hit a body. She turned and gasped.

Darla and Drusilla were so engrossed in tormenting Buffy that they had not noticed that Angelus was behind Buffy. Their faces turned ash-white. "Uh... Angelus."

"Who gave you permission to bring her here?" Angelus asked. "Let me tell you, this woman belongs to me, Angelus Renaldi. Don't you try to touch even a hair on her, the red slip will be in your faces tomorrow."

Buffy narrowed her eyes in anger at the display of his domination over her.

__

God, this idiot is impossible. Just a few dances and a quick peck on the cheek automatically makes me his woman. He is so DAMN possessive. 

Darla and Drusilla smiled apologetically. "Um... sorry." Darla finally choked out the words before they left quickly.

When no one was around, Angelus tenderly placed his hand on Buffy's arm. "It's all right now, don't worry. If I'm here, they won't hurt you." Buffy shook his hand off. "Enough, Angelus. I'm not a toy for you to possess. I'm a human being like you, stop being so dominating, okay?"

"What are you saying? I just saved you." Angelus tried to control his increasing temper.

"By what? Announcing I'm yours? To show people your power?" Buffy lost her temper on Angelus.

"Lose that attitude! I came just to help you."

"I did not beg for your help!" Buffy retorted.

"No one ever dared to use that tone with me."

"That's because everyone is stupid." Buffy shot back.

"What are you talking? Is there anyone in this world who is as perfect as me?" Angelus lost his temper.

"Perfect?" Buffy asked, looking Angelus up and down, trying to force herself to focus on winning the argument instead of focusing on his body. "You're perfect like that? I hate you! I hate your stupidity, I hate your arrogant attitude, I hate everything about you! You have nothing but a huge ego! You're in the kind that is rated the worst in those personality tests, the type that everyone hates! Egotistical, selfish, arrogrant, and cruel! I hate you, I hate you the most!" she said in a huff before leaving.

Angelus stared at her in utter disbelief. He just stood there, wondering.

__

Is it true? Am I really a person that made everyone hate me? _Am I really that hateful?_

A confused look was on his face as he wondered about Buffy's words…

***

At the Renaldi mansion...

A few psychology and personalities tests books were lying on the table. Giles himself was holding one too. He peered at the page.

"Faster! Continue, ask the questions quickly!" Angelus said impatiently, wanting to know the result quickly. They were sitting at a table near the swimming pool and Angelus was in his robe. He was propping his head on his elbow and looked really bored.

"Okay, okay. Here it is, young master. Situation A: In a cafe, there is a couple, the boy said to the girl, "You are a _____... there are three choices. One, cute person. Two, difficult person. Three, irritating person. Young master, please choose."

Angelus scowled. "Irritating person. That was so childish."

"Got it." Giles ticked the answer and turned the page. "Next. If your girlfriend and a boy are walking together intimately, what is your reaction? Okay, sir, there are four choices..."

Angelus looked really ticked off now. "If my girlfriend is together with a guy, what the hell are you people doing?"

Giles looked flustered. "We'll be... Sir, please listen to me, this is a question from the book. Moreover, you currently had no girlfriend..." he muttered.

"Hey, does that mean that if I have a girlfriend, you will let her cheat me and be together with another guy?"

"Yes!" Giles nodded without hesitation before realising his mistake and hearing Angelus' "WHAT?!". "Uh... nonono. Please, sir, this is a question from the book, okay?"

Angelus set down his glass and snatched the book from Giles. "What kind of book is this?" before returning to Giles.

"You bought it yourself." Giles muttered to himself again.

Angelus heard him and fixed him a steely glare. "Do you want to die?"

"Uh, no, sir, no. I repeat, if your girlfriend and a boy are walking together intimately, what is your reaction? Okay, there are four choices. One, no feelings. Two, You wanted to know more but was afraid that people will know that you care. Three, admit that you're unable to tolerate it. Four, don't ask. Please answer."

Angelus looked at the book. "I don't want to answer."

"But, sir, you must answer the question."

"Who cares if I don't answer?" Angelus flared up.

"Sir, listen, if you don't answer, we won't be able to get an accurate result."

Angelus finally got irritated. "Two is my answer, satisfied?"

"Answer two which is you wanted to know more, but was afraid that people will know that you care." he said and suddenly shut his mouth at Angelus' glare. 

"Did anyone ask you to repeat? Next."

"Okay... What kind of girls attracts you? There are three choices. One, a clean and pretty girl."

"Who will want an ugly and dirty girl? Are you stupid?" Angelus cut in.

Giles sighed. "That's what the book gave as an answer. Since you don't like that choice, choose another answer, sir. Can I continue?" At Angelus' irritated flick of wrist, he continued. "Two, happy-go-lucky and loves freedom. Three, determined and stubborn girl."

"The third one. Calculate the result NOW, as soon as possibly, or you'll be fired immediately."

Giles nodded. He ticked the answer and turned the page for the results. When he started reading it, his eyes became as wide as saucers and he looked up in horror at the information. He licked his dry lips and put the book in his lap.

__

I would never be so stupid to read this out. Angelus will have my head on a silver platter if I dare to read this out.

"Sir, I think you better fire me. I dare not read this out." Giles said helplessly.

"What is it?" Angelus said and snatched it away to read it. He could almost hear Buffy's voice as he read it.

__

You're perfect like that? I hate you! I hate your stupidity, I hate your arrogant attitude, I hate everything about you! You have nothing but a huge ego! You're in the kind that is rated the worst in those personality tests, the type that everyone hates! Egotistical, selfish, arrogrant, and cruel! I hate you, I hate you the most?!

All he could hear was Buffy's voice ringing in his ear.

After reading it, Angelus could not bear it anymore. He suddenly tried to tear the book into pieces violently. Giles must have read his mind and stopped him. "Sir, don't be so impatient. There are some suggestions for you behind this page." he said, turning the page.

Angelus nodded obediently and started to read it aloud.

"For you, we suggest that you should change your physical appearance. You should always have a smile on your face at all times..." Angelus read. Giles immediately shook his head. _Angelus smiling? That was even harder than catching stars._

"You should also wear more clothes that are cute and lively..." he continued. Giles looked at Angelus up and down. _Him, wearing cute clothes?_ Giles shook his head again. _What was that term? Ah yes… so NOT him._

"You should be kind and friendly to others... then it would change your relationships with them." he finished reading.

Giles sighed and shook his head. _That would be mission impossible_. He looked at the book and Angelus caught him. He immediately looked down, trying to act as if he was waiting for Angelus' orders. Angelus sat there, pouting. He had no idea what to do...

***


	9. Jealousy

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

A/N: Now for my notes of acknowledgment to my faithful reviewers… By the way, THANKS for waiting. My exams just finished and I slept for 15 hours straight after… But have no fear, I'm back and continuing!

AR: He is changing slowly… but in the next few chapters, you will still see that he haven't change in some ways. I hope you will continue reviewing. I look forward to it!

Will_ow: Yeah, don't EVER assume… There's a huge confrontation up soon, but not in this chapter and it shows that Angelus has changed in some ways (for the better or worse, I'll let you guys judge.)

Niki: THANKS for the review. I'm so honored… Love the suggestion and yes, I'm considering it… for the so-called "sequel" which will be written if you guys want it.. but there's still quite a long way before the fic is done…

Kat: Hmm… I get what u mean… well, I'm getting quite a lot of reviews that he had changed a lot. Still, I have to warn u, he could change AGAIN…

Someone: Wow.. I don't I had that kind of effect on anyone.. I 'm quite surprised by this. Thank you.

Buffy girl: Keep on hoping. I love all B/A stories (short of angst ones), and I firmly believe that B/A would come true even though this MAY be the last season. Keep on hoping! And sorry, for keeping you waiting, I had exams so I couldn't update at all…

Ashley: Don't DIE! You can't read my fic if you die righT?

Flutterby360: haha.. I'm sorry to keep you waiting.. exams for these few weeks, I have to concentrate it.. I'm only 14, so exams are pretty much VERY important to me at the moment…

Jade: YEA! ^5! I'm also a huge B/A shipper, and I love AU fics… I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes but I have no beta-reader for the story, so BEAR WITH ME!

****

AGAIN, THANKS FOR WAITING PATIENTLY…

***

Buffy walked down the road, deep in thought. She was rather sorry that she had said all those things about Angelus yesterday.

__

I couldn't help it. He's the only one I can scream at that time...

She winced; she really shouldn't have done that. Life was rather peaceful lately, she did not have to run all the time or get panic attacks EVERYTIME.

"Hey, Ms. I-am-a-hardworking-virgin!"

Buffy knitted her eyebrows and looked around for the source. Only one idiot in this world would call me by that nickname...

"Hey, over here, Miss Virgin!"

This time, Buffy saw Doyle and Oz under the tree where Doyle was calling her. She looked at her sides to make sure that no one heard Doyle shouting before running over. They were sitting on a mat placed under the tree where a bottle of opened wine and cups were placed.

"Don't EVER call me that again." Buffy said angrily.

"Okay, chill. I'm just calling you over to drink with us." Doyle grinned.

"You guys are drinking in school at this time?" Buffy asked.

"Is that illegal? 'Cause the last time I remembered we're all adults. Well, unless of course, we all changed back to children without me knowing. Moreover, we're only drinking a little. Come on, sit here."

Buffy walked over and sat between them.

She finally noticed Oz who never spoke a word.

"Hey."

"Hey." Oz answered and handed her a glass.

"Thanks." she accepted the glass of white wine. When she put it to her lips, she noticed both of them staring at her. "Well? What are you looking at? Is there something wrong with me?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Then why are you two looking at me like that?" she blushed.

Both shook their heads again.

"Then... just talk!" she said, flustered. They averted their eyes.

"Well, did you notice Spike is very weird lately?" Oz spoke up.

"Maybe because Faith's finally coming home. I heard she is chosen as an airline's ambassador. Now, the streets are full of her posters." Doyle answered.

Buffy's ears had pricked up at the mention of Faith's name. She had been very curious about this woman that Spike loved and who was often talked about. 

"What is Spike's and Faith's relationship?" she finally could not help asking.

"Faith is Spike's first love." Oz replied.

"Well, since kindergarten. Since young, Spike was a weirdo. We always thought that he had autism. Don't you think that he is still so depressed? Oz here does not have autism though. He is just very calm. Don't you think that even until now Spike does not talk much?"

Buffy just shrugged.

"All four of us used to play together when we were little tots. He would always sit in a corner quietly and never smiled. Or when we three were playing really happily, he suddenly vomited and started crying. At that time, we're all mischievous children, we don't even know what to do. But Faith, who was only a year older than us, always has a way. After she appeared, when Spike always started to cry, she would bring Spike to a place. When he came back, he would not cry. After that, he started to get better." Doyle explained.

Oz spoke up. "We always thought that Faith was the one who 'cured' Spike of his autism. She is really good. I mean, if it were not for her, for all we know, Spike would be in a mental hospital."

__

I was happy for Spike. She is such a wonderful person... that she is almost perfect. I really felt very lowdown when compared to her.

***

Spike stared at the poster again. 

__

She looked so beautiful.

Buffy was walking, staring at the shops, her teeth biting at the straw of the drink. Out of the blue, she noticed a familiar form outside a closed shop. Then, she started walking towards him. Spike was touching the glass pane when he heard his handphone beeping. There was a new message. "I'm boarding the plane soon. See you in seventeen hours. -Faith."

Spike smiled broadly before turning.

"Spike, hi." Buffy smiled.

He also smiled. "You look beautiful today."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You saw me just now, Spike. What gave you the happy?"

"Faith is coming home." he answered.

"Good for you." she grinned. Then, she noticed the poster behind him. "Is that Faith?"

"Yea. Well, I better get going. Bye." he said and left.

***

Doyle and Oz were lying on the picnic mat under the tree when Oz felt a nudge. He opened his eyes and looked up. He grinned and nudged Doyle. Doyle started to rise to ask Oz why he nudged him when he noticed someone before them. Words failed him as he looked up and down. It was actually Angelus... who was wearing a bright yellow T-shirt with Mickey mouse. He really looked stupid and awkward.

Angelus sat down on the grass when Doyle asked, "What happened to you? Where did you get that shirt? Did the clothes in your wardrobe ALL got burnt?"

"What? Do you think it's ugly? I think it's quite okay," he said unconvincingly. "Spike, what do you think?"

Spike smiled and started to answer when his handphone rang. He quickly took it up. "Yes? You arrived. Oh. Okay, I'll be right there." he said, getting up even before he ended the call. He quickly put his handphone into his pocket and ran out of there. The others quickly got up. 

"Faith is here!"

"Where?" Oz asked and they also ran after him.

Spike slowed to a walk at the front of a small building. He relaxed when he saw it was her. Faith looked around when she saw him. She smiled. The others also arrived by that time. Angelus started to move forward when Doyle stopped him and nodded to Spike, indicating to wait for his move. Spike walked up and the others walked behind slowly.

"I miss you." Faith said before throwing her arms around Spike and hugging him.

At that moment, Buffy walked by and saw them hugging. She smiled. He got back his love, after all. Then, she walked away to leave them alone.

"I really miss you." Spike said.

"You've grown up and matured."

The others also ran up.

"Hey guys, long time no see."

"Faith, it's been a long time." Angelus greeted her as they all surrounded her.

"Wow, you've grown up. You looked really different, Angel."

"Only in looks, Faith. He's still the same, going crazy sometimes." Doyle said.

"Welcome back." Oz greeted her and hugged her.

"Wow, you looked more beautiful than the last time we saw you, more feminine." Doyle complimented her.

Faith grinned. "Thanks."

"When did you come back?" Angelus asked. "By the way, I saw the poster. You looked good."

"No, she doesn't." Spike said which made everyone look at him in surprise.

Doyle quickly distracted her. "Hey, let's find a place to drink."

"Yea, okay." Angelus said and started to move when Doyle stopped him. "Please change that stupid outfit of yours first, okay?"

They all laughed except Spike who just said nothing. "Okay, let's go."

"Hey Spike, come back to us. We're going." Oz said, her expression neutral… though his look at Spike was thoughtful mixed with some understanding.

***

"Cheers!" The five toasted their drinks and sipped it.

"I'm so happy we're together again. Are you guys still the same as you were?"

"Yes. Oz is still the same, changing girlfriends every week. Doyle too." Angelus answered.

"Hey, I don't. I'm not like Master Daniel here." Doyle protested.

Faith grinned. "Angelus, is your sister fine?"

"She married last year and went to live in Switzerland with her husband." Angelus replied.

"Really? You must have missed her since you were so close with her."

Doyle cut in. "Don't worry about him. There is a girl very much like Cordy who has appeared. Her name is Buffy Summers, a very pretty little young thing."

Angelus immediately tried to beat Doyle who blocked it effectively. "You idiot! How could she be like Cordy? They are so different."

"Really? I thought they were quite alike though."

"Hrumph."

"Spike? Why are you so quiet? Faith is home." Oz noticed his friend's behaviour.

"I know. She's right in front of me." Spike said quietly.

"This guy is still the same. When we're all happy, he will be very depressed." Angelus told Faith.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I remember even when we were young, Spike is still like that."

"I'm not!" Spike burst out which caused everyone to look at him in surprise.

"What's the matter?" Faith asked in concern.

Spike put down his glass. "Faith, why do you have to shoot those kind of photographs? Don't you think it's a little revealing?" he finally said what that had been bugging his mind.

"Really? I didn't see anything. Pal, only her face is shown in the whole poster. " Doyle said.

"Spike, are you a little too serious?" Angelus asked.

"This is only my job, Spike." Faith explained.

"How could you be like some normal model? I don't like you doing this." he said.

Faith knelt down in front of him. "I'm very happy that you would think for me. I like you the best." she said before kissing his on the forehead.

The others immediately protested.

"Hey, that's not fair..."

"We're good to you too..."

"Why did he get a kiss and we got none?"

"We have known each other for so long..."

"Okay, okay. I'll drink this as an apology, okay?" Faith asked.

"Not okay..." Doyle grumbled but he still clinked his glass with the others.

***

Buffy walked down the bridge to the other block the next afternoon when she heard someone calling her from the top. "Buffy!"

She walked back a few steps and looked at the guy who was calling her.

__

Who is he? He seems familiar.

"Buffy Summers, it's me, Alexander! Wait for me, I'll be right down." He said and ran down the steps to Buffy.

"Buffy, it's me, Xander. Don't you remember me?"

Buffy looked confused as she searched her mind. Finally, she remembered. "Alexander LaVelle Harris!" she exclaimed. "We're best friends in middle school with Willow! How could you be here?"

"I transferred. So, how's my fellow Scoobies?"

"Oh, we're both fine. We are working together. So how did you get in?"

"Well, my father owned lands as you know. So he sold a few lands and became wealthy. He was afraid I'm too unrefined, so he sent me here, now we're classmates again!" Xander laughed.

"Yea! We've lost contact from ages. I thought I was never seeing you again. It is so great seeing you here!" she said happily.

"I heard from others you were here. I was so scared at first... but now, I'm really not afraid!"

"Right, if I'm here, then you don't have to be ... I think you better stay away from me, Xander," she said slowly.

"Why?" Xander whined. "You're the only one I know around here. And you're the one who took care of me since young. How can you ask me not to talk to you? You can't do that!" he said, almost shaking Buffy's whole arm as if trying to wrench it away from her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. You can talk to me. Come on, let's go."

~~~

"It's so great here! There must be a lot of stars' children studying here." Xander said enthusiastically.

" I think so... but I don't know them." she replied as they walked down the walk and stopped.

Suddenly, Xander noticed someone. "Hey, who are they? Are they stars?" he asked. He had seen F4.

"Four hotties!" Xander shouted, waving. Buffy widened her eyes in horror and quickly covered Xander's mouth to prevent any sound from coming out.

"Don't shout! Let me warn you: If you wanna have a peaceful life for these four years, you damn well stay away form them, understood? They are trouble, you hear me?" Buffy said.

"Why?" Xander asked, confused.

"Don't ask. Come on, let's go now!"

The gang below did not notice any of these happenings as they walked down the steps.

***

Buffy was sitting by a river when Xander came running like a dog to its master, carrying a tray of food. "Buff, eat some food!"

Buffy turned and smiled. "Thanks for treating me." When she looked down at the tray of food, she shrank back.

"Are you kidding? Why is there so much? Pal, there are only two people, not a dozen of people."

"Never mind. There are too many choices, I can't choose, so I just bought them all."

"Although you are wealthy now, that doesn't mean you can waste the money like that." Buffy reproached him.

"Never mind. I'll bring it home if we cannot finish it," he said as he handed a bun to Buffy. "Actually, I missed the old days very much."

"You're very different from the shy Xander I knew in middle school. But I'm still so rough and low."

"Did I change? I felt no different." Xander frowned.

Buffy grinned before sighing. "Meeting old friends are really great. It's a feeling that you can't get here," she said to herself.

Xander leaned forward. "What are you muttering?"

"Nothing. Just eat." she said and they settled into a comfortable silence.

~~~

Unbeknownst to them, someone else is looking at them from above. Angelus looked at them, jealousy and anger evident in his eyes. 

__

What is Buffy doing with that new boy?

He was getting jealous by every second. They looked so close and she looked damn beautiful. He felt himself snarling and growling at that boy inside. Just then, his three friends walked up.

"What are you looking at?" Spike asked as they all looked over the railing to see.

*** 


	10. Confusion, confrontations & confessions

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in!

HAHA! And here comes CHAPTER 10!

Thanks to all who had reviewed. I had to go soon, so I can't write more now. THANKS anyway for the reviews! JACK, BUFFY GIRL, NIKI, KENDRA, GINGER, KAT, DAWN, ASHLEY, CHRYSTAL, ANGEL EYEZ, CRAZYDRU! If I missed anyone, I'm sorry!

By the way, we won't be seeing any W/O action soon…

***

The best friends walked up to the locker. 

"What is your locker number?" Buffy asked casually.

"174." Xander replied and made his way six rows away.

"Oh no, 174 again." Buffy muttered to herself. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard Xander exclaim.

"Hey, why is there a red sheet of paper here?"

Buffy spun in his direction, shocked. _Why did Xander get the… is it because of me?_

She did not even hear Xander's excited exclamation as she think over and over again for the possible reasons…

"Is this some kind of welcome thing for all new students?"

~~~

Angelus took the ball in his hand and give a shoot. He scored in the basket. He was alone at the court, feeling mixed feelings that he had never felt before.

__

Damnit… She's a witch. Why do I feel all this feelings?!

Angelus had a closed expression on his face…

Just when he wanted to take another shot, a small hand stopped the ball.

He looked down. Buffy.

Even before she opened her mouth, he knew what she was going to say… LIKE REAL. (A/N Hey Angelus, overconfident much? You think that girl will fall at your feet and worship the ground you're walking like that?)

"You are the most horrendous pig-headed jerk I have EVER SEEN! What is wrong with you? Did you mother or nanny accidentally bump you head against something when you were young?! Xander have never even seen you before. When did he offend you?!" Buffy screamed.

Angelus remained silent.

"SAY IT!"

Angelus finally lost his cool. "It's all because of YOU!"

"What in the blazes do you mean by THAT?!" Buffy asked, her hazel eyes blazing. "What does it have to do with me?!"

"You are stupid! It's him. I'm jealous of him because I like you, happy?!" Angelus yelled at her.

"You like me?! Do you even know how to like someone?! And if you do, I want you to take back that slip of paper!"

"Take it back?" Angelus laughed. "I have never been ordered by anyone in my entire life. Why should I listen to you?"

"Do you want me to repeat? Take that slip of paper back!"

"Get out of my way." Angelus said and pushed her away. Buffy fell to the ground. Buffy felt something akin to sadness and the tears threatening to run out of her eyes.

"I can't believe you." She said evenly, her anger melting away. "You said you liked me, and yet you pushed me down the ground like this without any consideration. Is this how you treat someone you like? I will never forgive you, Angelus."

She got up and ran away, the tears finally dripping down her cheeks.

Behind her, Angelus felt his heart breaking into millions of pieces.

~~~

Someone pushed Xander on the floor and used a mop to try and stuff his mouth. Another guy joined in and used a mop to push it in his stomach. Buffy quickly came to his rescue and kicked at hem before taking Xander's hand and running away.

"Are you all right, Xander? Ahh... run!" Buffy screamed as she ran up the steps. A few moments later, a mob chased after them.

~~~

F4 and Faith were sitting in the cafe. They could hear the shouts outside. Angelus was silent, putting on his brooding face. Inwardly, he was thinking and worrying about Buffy. He was sitting alone.

__

I will never forgive you. I will never forgive you. I will never forgive you…

The words kept echoing in his mind, her voice sad.

She was in his eyes when he looked everywhere, her voice ringing in his ears, dreaming of her when he was sleeping, thinking of her every moment when he was awake. He cannot get rid of her anymore. There was nobody else but her. Only her. She was deeply engraved in his mind, his heart and his soul.

He was so absorbed in her that he had no idea what the others were talking about.

"If a mob of women came after me, I'll date them one by one. It's worth trying." Doyle was saying.

"Then Spike? Do you have a girlfriend?" Faith asked.

Spike looked down before replying. "No."

"Why not? It's better to have a girlfriend. When you date, you'll become a real man." Faith said.

Doyle laughed. "Faith, you're too much. You should know that Spike does not have a girlfriend because..." 

He shut up at Spike's glare. "I didn't say anything." he muttered.

Faith knitted her eyebrows at Doyle's weird behaviour before turning back to Spike. "What about this? I'll introduce a model to you, okay?"

"No need." Spike said, growing angry by the second. 

"I knew you would say that. I can't stand not to play a joke for you. Because everytime I does that, you always have that expression." Faith grinned. The others looked on, a little uneasy.

"But you cannot be serious with other girls, okay? Because you're my Spike."

The others really felt a little angry and uncomfortable this time. They felt a little angry at the way Faith was trying to toy with Spike's feelings.

Out of the blue, a young man of about 25 walked up to their table. "Hey, Faith. Welcome back."

"Hey Tristan, it's been very long." she smiled.

"You looked more beautiful since I last saw you." Tristan praised her.

"Thanks. Oh, I forgot to introduce you. This is the son of Chilton College's principal. He is your senior. These four is..." Faith stood up to introduce them.

"I know, they are the famous F4. Hi." he continued. "This should be your boyfriend. I saw you being close to him."

Angelus, Spike and Oz looked at him with dread, fearing Faith's answer.

"You're saying Spike. Oh no, he's not my boyfriend. We're just good friends that grew up together. We are more of a brother-sister relationship." Oz raised his eyebrows to Doyle at Spike. Although his expression remained neutral, his best friends could feel him hurting.

"Really? I thought you were dating with him, so it's only just friends." Tristan said.

Doyle butted in to change the subject. "I heard we're going to New Zealand during Spring Break. Did you go and see the noticeboard?"

"New Zealand? We went there hundreds of times." Angelus replied.

"Only the members of F4 can be worthy of a great beauty like you." Tristan said, reverting back to the old subject.

Doyle and Oz glared at him in anger. Faith was also getting uncomfortable. "If he isn't your boyfriend, then it must be Master Angelus over here."

Angelus stared at him coolly and took out a red slip of paper. On it was the 'F4' and the words. He showed it to Tristan plainly. Clearly, he took the hint and left with an excuse. "Faith, I'm sorry, I still have lessons so I gotta go."

"Okay, bye." Faith said and sat down quietly. Suddenly, the whole atmosphere at the table had grown cold.

Angelus looked at Spike's stoic expression and felt dread. He was evidently very angry and hurt.

***

Buffy punched away one guy and quickly made Xander get up. She took away the black rubbish bag which was full of leaves from Xander's head. "Shit, they're coming. Xander, RUN!"

She saw a mob and started running. Xander shrieked, "HELP!"

They ran past the noticeboard before Buffy ran back. "New Zealand? My dream holiday! I swear that I'll go there once in my entire life. Oh, how I long to see the sites where the Lord of the Rings are shot." she squealed happily, before noticing the cost. 

"WHAT! $10000?! The stupid brats in this school; they're only in university and they are so wasteful. I read that it only cost $2000 on the newspaper. You can go to the Antarctica with $10000!" Buffy spat.

"Buffy, uh.. I think it's not time to consider where are you going to during Spring Break. It's more pressing for us to escape for our lives." Xander said.

Buffy looked backwards. "Damn, they're too near! RUN!" she said, taking Xander along. Within moments, the crowd also passed the noticeboard.

~~~

Faith and the others were making their way to the hall. Spike was walking quickly in front, followed by Doyle, while Faith looked at him strangely from behind.

__

What is wrong with Spike?

Spike ignored Doyle when he put a hand on his back and walked faster. Faith sighed, not knowing what to do. Then, she heard noises and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Don't run..."

"Help!"

"Stop right there!"

Angelus looked at him and an expression flitted over his face for a moment.

Buffy and Xander came running over the corner, looking so dirty and untidy. The others walked up to see the scene unravel before their eyes. Then, Xander fell down.

"What are they doing?" Faith asked, looking at Angelus. He averted his eyes and looked into Oz's ones.

Meanwhile, Buffy was trying to make Xander get up.

"Alexander Harris, get up now!"

"Ow... I can't. I think I twisted my ankle." Xander whimpered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You are such a wimp." she said. 

__

Guess I have to fight them now and get them to disperse.

She gathered up all her courage to fight them, knowing she was outnumbered from one to a dozen, from her last count. With luck, maybe they don't know how to fight. The crowd was almost descending on them now. She began to fight, trying to aim at all their private parts to get them down or punching their noses or faces to slow them down.

Within moments, the fight was over. Ten guys were slumping on the floor, howling or whimpering in pain. 

__

So I was wrong, there was only ten _instead of twelve. Good thing they don't know how to fight properly._

She turned and got down to get Xander up when she saw Faith and F4.

__

Why do I have to let them see me when I'm so dirty?

Forgetting Xander for a moment, Buffy stomped up in front of Angelus' face. They locked eyes. Blazing bright green eyes versus deep chocolate orbs. Without saying a word, she punched him. "Is it fun to watch people being chased?" she sneered.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" she said quietly in anger, wanting to spare him from embarrassment.

He coloured, saying nothing. 

Spike walked up to him. "Angel, enough. There is a limit to everything."

"What do you mean?" Angelus asked. He had a sneaking suspicion and looked at the two of them. "Do you mean you like her?"

Buffy widened her eyes.

__

This couldn't be true. Spike loves Faith!

Spike looked at him. "I don't."

Buffy silently breathed a sigh of relief. She had no feelings for Spike.

"Then why are you helping her?" Angelus accused him. Then, he violently jerked Buffy to him but Spike quickly caught her other arm. They pulled at her. "Ow!" Buffy screamed.

"It hurts." Buffy whimpered before turning to Angelus. "Angelus, I don't like him! Get your hands off me!"

Angelus heard her words and let her off. He glared at Spike and walked away. Buffy fell on the ground. She didn't care about her pain and looked at the two. Xander scrambled up to her side like a dog. Angelus walked into the opposite direction, past Faith and the other two. Doyle and Oz exchanged glances and they split into opposite directions, Doyle to Angelus while Oz went to Spike.

"What is going on, Spike?" Oz asked.

Spike looked at Angelus, saying nothing. Buffy still stared at them when she heard someone squatting beside her. It was Faith. Nonetheless, Buffy was surprised. She quietly stared at Faith as Faith looked at her. "Why are you so dirty? Come, let's go and tidy up."

She pulled Buffy up and led her away.

~~~

Buffy and Faith were in a bathroom. Buffy looked at Faith as she busied herself.

"I hope you don't mind them. They are not bad, but just a little mischievous sometimes." Faith told Buffy.

Buffy just looked at her and smiled.

__

She's really beautiful, almost angelic. But you can see she is also naughty. I can't believe we are both the same species. She is so beautiful and clean while I am so...

Buffy grimaced.

__

So dirty and ugly. _Her skin tone is so good and her eyes are so dark. She looked like a doll…_

Faith caught her staring. "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing." Buffy stammered.

"Okay. Here, take this and wipe your face."

"Thanks." Buffy said and accepted it. As Buffy was wiping her face, Faith was talking... or wondering. 

"This is the first time I saw Spike's expression like this. He was very agitated. I think he really likes you." Faith said, her face saddening.

"You're kidding." Buffy laughed. "It's not like this. Spike doesn't like me. He only loves you, Faith. Really. He was so happy when you said you're coming home. I only saw him as a big brother."

"Really? But he seemed so changed from the last time I saw him. I think it was because of you." Faith said, feeling a little jealous.

"Nonono. He really loves you."

"I hope so. I had a feeling he will leave me one day. I will be heartbroken when that day comes." Faith said, her eyes changing, taking a faraway look.

__

Why does Faith look so sad like the way Spike did when she said that?

Faith stared for a while before shaking herself and turning her attention back to Buffy.

"Come here, your hair has some things stuck in it. I'll help you take them off. A girl cannot look so dirty and untidy, got that? Because you may never know when you'll meet your true love."

Buffy smiled. "Thank you for your advice." She handed the handkerchief back to Faith but it dropped. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Buffy laughed as she stooped to take up the handkerchief. Then, she noticed the shoes Faith was wearing.

"Wow, that pair of shoes is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Faith smiled. "I also liked it very much. When I was studying in Osaka, one of my Japanese friends told me that everyone should have a good pair of shoes because this pair of shoes will bring you to the most beautiful place."

"Is there really such a saying?" Buffy asked.

"Seriously, I had no idea. But I loved the saying anyway."

__

Faith Galadriel Halliwell is really the girl I have ever known that is nearest to perfection. Although both of us belong to different worlds, she is still so kind and friendly to me. Compared to the slut, Darla, and the others, she is almost another species. This is a true princess living in the upper-class society.

***


	11. Damn, why can't you just leave me alone?

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in!

AUTHOR's LETTER:

Dear faithful readers of "Summer Love", 

I am dreadfully sorry of delaying the update of this story… I really am. But no excuse there, right? Sigh… I am really an idiot. Again, I'm really sorry. It's juz that I have no idea whether I should continue writing any stories anymore. I seem to hate every idea that I have nowadays, and my grammar just SUCK. It really suck. Even though I had finished Summer Love, I had no idea whether I should continue updating. With this in mind, can all of you readers tell me what I should do? I really do hope you  people will give me your honest opinion…

Sincerely,

Nimisha.

On to the Thank You notes…

**Buffy Girl: **I am going to try to update the whole story during a period of two weeks, depending on the reviews…

**TK: **Thank You… you're great too. Have a nice day!

**Fufi****: Thank you for the review you gave me for... wow, all the chapters. I was quite shocked when I saw them… and no, I cannot send it to you individually. Sorry J**

**Kat: **There is still a long way to go… Or maybe not *winks* I am QUITE sure that Angelus and Xander would never have a good talk…

**Niki****: Thanks for being a great reviewer… keep the comments coming in!**

**Eliza, Jennifer, WordyLou, Kendra, Fan, Angelic Bliss, AngelicBless: **Thank You!

***

Spike stared blankly at the sun. 

"Hi." someone said softly.

Spike turned slowly. It was Buffy. She looks like "her" now… the one before the Angel and Spike tussle. 

"I just thought I should stop him... you're my friend." Spike said simply.

"It's just..."

Spike suddenly smiled. "Don't worry, he will get over it. That crazy poof always does."

Buffy grinned.

"I wouldn't worry much about him." Spike said. 

Silence reigned for moments before Spike suddenly said, "If you have nothing, stay with me here."

Buffy stared at him and finally nodded.

~~~

Buffy sat against the wall, with Spike beside her. They had spent the whole afternoon and night together. They had talked, suddenly silent or just wandering in the little space. The stories that Spike had told her, about the four of them was so funny though. 

Spike stood up. "It's going to be dawn soon."

"Yeah." Buffy answered. Suddenly, Spike walked away and came back, holding something.

"What's that?" Buffy questioned.

Spike gave her a mysterious smile and walked away. "Why aren't you leaving?" he asked Buffy as he walked a little further. Buffy knitted her eyebrows in confusion when suddenly, something behind her went off with a huge sound.

"AHHHH!!!!" Buffy shrieked and ran off.

"SPIKE! Are you crazy?" Buffy shouted. "Why didn't you warn me in advance? And why are you lighting fireworks?" she said as she beat Spike.

Spike just smiled. "When I was young, a good friend told me when the dawn is approaching, all the angels would go to pay respects to Zeus. If you light fireworks now, it will attract them. When you make a wish, it will come true easily. Didn't you hear about this?"

Buffy ignored him, looking at the beautiful display of the fireworks. Spike bowed his head and wished.

***

Buffy reread the piece of paper found in her locker as she walked down the small, deserted path. She recognized Xander's writing. It was now noon. She looked at the note and looked around, pointing. "The back of the school, the tree at the opposite of the fifth lamp post." she muttered to herself.

"Bingo." she said as she looked around. "Where is he? Xander! Xander!"

She reread the note and frowned. "There's no bloody person here! XANDER!!!"

Suddenly, Xander popped out. "Surprise!"

He almost made Buffy jump out of her already too tight skin. "Xander, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, before finally noticing what Xander is wearing.

He looked horribly, trying to be a soldier, wearing green, with a white motorcycle helmet, plus some green twigs stuck on it, on his head.

"What are you wearing?"

"Just some protection, to prevent people from finding me. There are still some people waiting for us, the last time."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. I just saw your note at my locker so I came here. What are you trying to do? I'm having a headache."

To be serious, Buffy looked like she was the living death. Although she just said she had a headache, the truth was she felt like someone is trying to split open her head.

"Nothing, actually. Hey, it was really scary yesterday! This is the first time in my entire life when I have been chased by so many people! It's so thrilling ... like... like playing in a movie!" Xander said with fervor.

'That's why I prepared this suit... to prepare for the battle!"

Buffy looked at him, helpless, and shook her head. She walked to a nearby bench and sat down. She looked sickly and was using her hand to press against her forehead to ward off the migraine.

"Are you all right? Are you going to faint?" Xander asked in concern, fanning her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said weakly. 

"Okay. So, are you going to New Zealand?"

"New Zealand? It cost $10000! My whole family can use $10000 for 3 months. There's no way I'm going." Buffy answered.

"Then do you want to go to a cruise for a week?"

"A cruise? Your family has a ship?"

"No. You know, my dad's wealthy now. He wanted to rent a tour bus to San Francisco. My relatives said they rather go to a cruise. So my father wanted to show off, so he went to rent one. But then the fortuneteller said my father cannot touch water for this month so my parents aren't going. There are two empty vacancies, so I thought maybe we could go." he said. 

"What do you think, Buffy?" Xander turned. He looked at the empty seat beside him in shock before noticing the unconscious girl on the ground. Xander rushed over, shaking the girl. "Buffy, wake up! What are you doing? I never told you I like you! Wake up!"

***

Buffy stared at the ceiling, a thermometer in her mouth. Ten, she took it out to read the reading. Before she

could take a good look, someone snatched it away from her. "Let me see...ohhhh... 38.7 degree Celsius."

"WOW, it's so high?" Hank asked incredulously. "Good! Higher, higher. The higher the temperature the better! I never thought that our Buffy would have such a high fever. She was almost never sick when she was young. People said only idiots or dumbos would not fall sick. Now this is proof that my daughter is not an idiot. Haha... haha!"

_Kill me now._

Buffy sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Joyce said. "But I heard from people that those who are in love will fall sick easier. Maybe... maybe... our daughter has fallen in love?!"

They almost whooped with joy and quickly turned to Buffy. "Congratulations, congratulations!"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the ceiling and sighed again. "Is that how a parent should talk? I'm sick, okay?"

Joyce nodded. "Right. Recuperate first. Eat your medicine and sleep, okay? Hank, get out of her room now."

Hank grinned and left.

Joyce walked and sat beside Buffy. "Buffy, I have straightened out my thinking. If you think that it is too pressurizing to study at that school, you can quit."

Buffy widened her eyes in surprised wonder. "Really?"

Joyce nodded. "I really thought about this. I think you should just date and marry that Xander who sent you back. That will be faster and easier."

Buffy snorted and turned to the other side of the bed, she used the blanket to cover over her face.

"Maybe we'll even be able to save up the money that we need to pay for your school fees. Buffy, don't you think that I am quite correct? I thought it was quite a good idea, you know." Joyce ranted.

***

Once again, Doyle and Oz were sitting beneath the tree. Shortly after, Angelus joined them. He nodded to them in greeting and sat down. When he settled, Oz sat up and both of them stared at Angelus.

Angelus felt their stares and looked at them queerly. "What?"

"Are you better today?" Oz asked. He received no reply.

Doyle stared at his friend. "I heard that Buffy is sick."

Angelus whirled around quickly. "What? Buffy Summers is sick?"

Both faces graced identical knowing smirks. "Why are you so worried?"

Angelus looked away, trying to cover up his worry. "No, I'm not."

The smirks grew wider.

Angelus coughed. "I just thought that a person like her would be sick too. That's all." he desperately explained, trying to convince them, even himself… Yet somehow, he did not sound convincing at all… 

Doyle and Oz exchanged a wicked smile.

~~~

Buffy was having this really good dream. In that dream, she was at the beach and healthy. She was suntanning when she saw a shadow looming over her. She turned on her stomach and saw HIM. He looked magnificent, half-naked. His body was... wow... shaped like a Greek God. Buffy felt her mouth go dry as she caught the gaze of that pair of beautiful brown orbs. Then, the male knelt down beside him and was going to capture her lips when she heard a scream. It sounds familiar, though. She turned to the sea to see who was screaming ... and woke up from that beautiful dream. 

She shook her head, disoriented, when she heard that the scream was still continuing. Outside her room.

Buffy quickly got out of her bed and unlocked the door to walk out to see what was going on. The scene in front of her was something she thought she would never see...

***

When she came out, she first noticed that it was her mother who was screaming. Now, she was shrieking at something.

"W-w-who who are you? What are you doing here? This is our house, why did you come here? What are you doing? You're a thief."

Buffy turned to the object of her mother's attention and let out a short scream. "Why did you come to my house?"

"Buffy, you knew him." Joyce said as she scuttled over to her daughter's and her husband's, who also came when he heard her shrieking, sides.

"Hey, boy, why did you come here? Are you trying to steal our things? Look at you, a picture of freakiness with that spiky hair. Are you trying to be a gangster or hooligan? One look at you and I know you're not a good thing."

Buffy was nodding in agreement. She walked up to Angelus' side and pointed at him.

"Mom, Dad, he is the person that got me sick. Get him out of here." Buffy said before smiling at Angelus smugly.

"You dare to bully our Buffy? You've got real courage, boy. Don't your parents teach you manners? You have no manners! Do you have a father? Who is your father? Say his name! I'm going to call him!"

"My dad is Richard Renaldi." Angelus said quietly.

"What? I don't think I can hear it clearly! Is your father's name so lowdown and dirty that you can't bear to say it out loud, huh?" Hank sneered.

"My dad's name is Richard Renaldi!" Angelus said loudly.

"Richard Renaldi..." Hank Summers repeated and exchanged a glance with his wife. Then, both of them fell on their knees in front of the two teens, muttering 'Richard Renaldi'.

Buffy and Angelus looked at them with similar face expressions of shock. Buffy felt rather ashamed. 

"Mom, Dad, why are you on the floor? That is so shameful!"

They recovered and quickly stood up. "We didn't kneel down, we just felt our legs gave way."

"Right, your mother is correct. We just felt our legs gave way to no reason. Uh... so... Joyce...that Mr. Renaldi..." Hank trailed off.

"T-T-The Richard Renaldi. Is he the one who owns a post office, two television stations, three oil stations, four gas factories, one hundred and seventy-six intentional chain of six-star hotels and seventeen thousand, eight hundred and forty-five supermarkets that is open for twenty-four hours?" Joyce asked.

Angelus just simply nodded. "Correct. But my father is not in America right now, you won't be able to contact him by phone."

Buffy just felt her blood pressure starting to rise, her face felt hot and she quickly lowered her head. She tried to control her temper. (Not very successful if you ask me…)

Hank and Joyce both smiled fakely. "Oh, it's not a problem. Of course, your father is not in America, he is so busy. So... you are the son of Richard Renaldi... the Young Mr. Renaldi, is at our house, so we should... uh... Mr. Renaldi, please wait a moment." They said and left quickly.

Buffy stared at them and sighed silently.

_Welcome to my life, where everyday is a surprise._

She felt a pair of eyes boring into her and she lifted her head up. When she caught Angelus' gaze, both of them quickly averted their eyes away.

~~~

Suddenly, a gust of wind (a.k.a Hanky Summers) flew in and pushed Angelus onto the sofa. Then, Joyce came in after him. Both of them knelt beside the seated Angelus and offered him tea and fruits. The sight of it almost made Buffy puke.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Mr. Renaldi. We felt very honored to have you here with us."

"Well, although your house is smaller that the fish pond in my house, it's quite comfortable." Angelus said.

Buffy could not help retorting. "The fish pond in your house only contains dead fish!"

She was quickly pushed away by her parents.

"Oh, you're too polite. I think it's only the size of your swimming pool."

Buffy stared at the scene in front of her as her parents started to praise Angelus left and right.

_Are they my birth parents?_

Buffy could not help wondering. When she started to leave, she was pulled back by her father.

"Oh, you look so much like royalty. The energy you exerted out is of pure elegance. You remind me of... the Prince William." At this, Joyce Summers also nodded her head in excitement.

_'More like she is taking a pill of Ecstasy.'__ Buffy looked at the scene is disgust. She started to leave the room, when the next question stop her short._

"So can royalty like you stay to have dinner with us?"

Buffy started to pull at her father's hand. "Dad, are you crazy?! Why should he stay to eat dinner?" she protested.

"No, not stay for dinner. He should stay for a night instead, what do you think, Buffy?"

"Mum, enough. We're not even friends."

"You would be friends after he stayed a night!"

"HRUMPH." Buffy snorted.

***

Angelus walked through the narrow and dark corridor to the "dining room". He was so tall that he had to stoop as he passed through the doorway. Buffy followed behind him, still wearing the thin tank top and flannel pants she wore just now.

As Angelus walked through the short corridor, he looked around. "Why is this place so small? Can people live here?"

"Hey, hey, hey, watch your words. Why are you here anywhere?"

Angelus stiffened a little. "Well, I just heard that you're sick so I came to see you." he said nonchalantly.

Buffy felt a little surprise and happy at his words. But the little ounce of happiness was immediately diminished by his next words.

"People said only idiots would fall sick in summer." he continued.

"Huh, if it wasn't for you who ordered those people to chase me, would I get sick?" Buffy retorted.

"If you weren't with that freak, would I order those idiots to chase you?" Angelus argued.

"Do you want another punch from me? Is one punch not enough?" Buffy asked angrily.

They stood staring at each other when suddenly someone slapped Buffy by her head.

"Ow..." Buffy turned.

Joyce smiled sweetly. "Mr. Renaldi, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, I didn't teach Buffy to behave well enough, I apologize to you. Come, let's have dinner."

Angelus smiled weakly.

Buffy glared at Angelus.

_It's all his fault._

_~~~_

**Well, that's it for today. It's Chinese New Year, (I am a Chinese, therefore I celebrate Chinese New Year) so I decided to post this. Well, as usual, click the blue box to review!**


	12. Dinner with her parents

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! Hey… would it be too much, if I like… 135 reviews? J

A/N: Thank you to all of you who had responded to my reviews. I was… overwhelmed by the response. I had no idea at all. Well, this is Part 12, which means only 5 more parts to the end of Summer Love. So, I would like to call for a vote… would you all readers want a sequel? That is, if you do not mind waiting… I would have to warn you, Summer Love ended in a really bad way…

**Radish: **Oh dear, Angelus is definitely supposed to be bad… VERY bad. *evil smile*

**Nina: **I just actually exaggerated it… I never mean for Angelus' dad to have THAT much money…

**Wicca Sweep, Reese, Kendra, Sailor Brittania, fufi, bubble-willson, Tariq, Lauren, Masako: **Thanks for the reviews you gave. It's… pretty distracting. (In a good way)

**Brittni****: Happy New Year to you too… **

**Buffy Girl: **Ahhh, one of my most faithful reviewers… Don't worry, I'll be updating quite regularly now.

**Kat**: Another of my faithful reviewers.. Thanks for the notice!

**Ginger:** Yet another faithful reviewers. For the reviews, thank you!

**Bera****-moon: love the response to Buffy. It's you readers who kept her alive, not me!**

**Carmen Aurora:** I'm sorry if my grammar distracted you… But, well, I have to stress that this fic is unbetaed. And I intend to leave it that way… for some stupid unknown reason. I cannot understand myself sometimes…

~~~

Hank and Joyce sat down enthusiastically, eager to start dinner. Then, Hank noticed Angelus.

"Uh... Mr. Renaldi, just eat whatever you want. We're quite poor so it's just a few dishes. I hope you can eat them."

"Uh... thanks." Angelus smiled. They started to eat.

"So does your mother cook for you?" Joyce asked.

"Um… no. The chef cooks for us. My mother does not know how to cook."

"Oh." 

Then they continued eating. Joyce and Hank dominated most of the conversation, questioning Angelus most of the time. Buffy kept quiet during the whole 'session' or interrogation, she called it herself. She just looked down at her plate, eating quietly. Angelus stole glances at her during the whole dinner. 

Buffy kept looking at her plate but she could not help from 'eavesdropping'  the conversation. She could not believe how polite Angelus was.

_Wow, he's really different. He was too polite and well behaved._

She looked up from her plate and looked at his side profile. Inwardly, she snorted.

_Nope, a leopard never changes its spots. That egomaniac is just pretending to be nice, to impress those parents of mine._

But there was something she did not think about… why on earth would **Angelus want to impress her parents?**

_***_

Buffy walked down the dark street with Angelus. Of course, it was under her parents' orders again. She refused to say a word to Angelus.

Angelus frowned. He wanted to talk to her, but she was so withdrawn. He could not even get a frown out of her.

"So that were your parents?" he asked.

"DUH! Or else they are what? Aliens pretending to be my parents?" Buffy said. Immediately after saying that, she looked thoughtful. 

"Maybe even if aliens pretend to be my parents, they would not be that weird."

Angelus laughed. "Your parents are kinda strange."

Buffy smiled. "Even I think they are strange. Sometimes I really wonder whether they are my birth parents."

He stopped short when he saw the smile.

Trying to cover up his slipup, he quickly changed the topic. "So are you going to New Zealand?"

Buffy shook her head. "Of course I'm not going, you know I do not have that kind of money."

"That's why I dislike poor people; they can't even afford to use a meager sum of money of $10000." Angelus remarked.

"You…" Buffy cried, insulted. Once again, the two were standing opposite each other, Buffy with the disgust and anger on her face.

Angelus was immediately angry at himself for making her angry. "Oh, forget it. I'll help you pay, all right?"

"Why should I let you pay? You are a crazy fool. I have other plans. I'm going on a cruise with Xander for a week." she said smugly, relaxing to enjoy the reaction from Angelus.

"You're going to a cruise for a week with that freak?" Angelus exploded, in utter horror and disbelief.

"Uh-huh. And I'm looking forward to it too. Then, you will go to Hawaii while I go on a cruise. At least, we won't see each other for 2 weeks. This way,  I do not have to see your smug face. And I'm leaving you here now. " Buffy said and turned to walk off. Angelus stood there and looked at her.

After walking a distance, Buffy stopped and turned. "Hello? Why aren't you leaving? Go!" she said and left, without even looking back once.

~~~

"Doyle, go and tell the others, we're canceling the trip to New Zealand." Angelus said. It was only a few hours later, F3 excluding Spike were at Angelus' home.

"Huh?" was all Doyle could muster.

"Don't you think it's stupid to go to a place we've been to so many times? Let the others go."

"Then where do we go?" Oz asked.

"To Hokkaido to see ice or to the South Pole to see penguins?" Doyle suggested.

"Secret."

"So do you want to inform Spike?" Oz asked.

Angelus shrugged. "Whoever wants to come can come, I have invited Faith, so he had no reason not to come." Actually, he was already over that whole 'Spike-likes-his-girl-thing'. He knew Buffy would not like Spike. She made it clear. And Spike was his best friend. He would not do those kinds of things.

"Okay, so where do we go?" Doyle blurted out.

"I'm bringing you to a place better than New Zealand." Angelus smiled mysteriously.

The other two just shrugged and smiled at Angelus.

***

A huge ship was seen sailing into the harbour. It was a ship called _Aphrodite._

Buffy ran up to the docking bay, jumping up and down. "WOW! It's the sea!" she squealed. She looked behind her and saw Xander and Willow walking up slowly beside her.

Willow grinned at Xander. "Thanks for inviting me, Xander."

Xander puffed up his chest. "No need. Xand-man is here. Haha, you guys are my best friends. If I'm inviting her, would I leave you out?"

Just as Willow wanted to reply, Buffy turned. "Hello, are you people snails? Come quickly. It's the sea!"

Willow and Xander ran up beside her. "It's not like you've never seen the sea." Willow joked.

"Will!" Buffy smacked her on the elbow.

"Buffy, Will, you guys happy?" Xander asked.

"DUH! Of course I am." Buffy grinned. Willow nodded in agreement.

"After going to that horrible school, I have to go through battles after battles, it's damn tiring, I don't even have time to play."

"Never mind. We'll have fun this week." Willow grinned.

"YEP!" Xander agreed.

Then the three noticed the ship stopping. "Hey, it's the one we're supposed to go onto. It's called Aphrodite. My dad said we could even fish at night!"

"Cool." Buffy yelled.

The three hugged. "Time to get on the ship." Willow said cheerfully.

"Hey, wait. Let's just stay here for a while and look at this ship so that we can remember it forever. The first cruise we took together." Buffy said. They stood beside each other, Buffy in the middle, Willow and Xander at her sides. They stared up at the ship.

"I think the students should be at New Zealand now." Xander said.

Buffy nodded.

_I wonder whether Angelus had forgiven Spike._

Willow looked around. "Xand, where's your parents and the others?"

Xander shrugged.

Angelus walked up to the front deck, staring below. He smiled smugly.

The three below stared at the top deck, confused.

"Why is that guy so familiar?" Buffy asked.

"He looks like..." Xander gulped. "Angelus Renaldi."

Buffy widened her eyes.

"Angelus!" she gasped.

Obviously, he heard her as he smirked. Then others joined him. At his left were Darla and Dru and on his left were Doyle and Oz.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from F4 who came to the cakeshop?" Willow asked.

They could hear Darla and Drusilla complaining.

"It's so hot."

"What are we here for? This is so damn frustrating."

Oz and Doyle immediately recognized Buffy and Xander.

"Hey! Cheers!" Doyle yelled while they waved merrily at the three below. Drusilla finally noticed the group below.

"Isn't that Buffy Summers?" she said in horror.

"How could she be here?" Darla said in anger.

"Ugh!" Drusilla groaned.

Buffy fumed in anger. She never thought that idiot would actually come.

***

Angelus swaggered over to them confidently.

"What are you doing her?" Buffy asked, annoyed. "Didn't you go to NZ?"

"I've been there a hundred times, do you think I would still want to go? I just thought that go out to the sea alone would be fun, that's all." Angelus shrugged.

"You're kidding me." Buffy said in disgust.

"You're lying. My dad has already rent this boat to go on a cruise."

"Your dad did rent it, but there's a difference now. I've bought it, it's mine, okay?" Angelus said, feeling superior. "Oh by the way, I forgot... those people who are going with you have already gone on their cruise an hour ago. I bought another ship for them. They were so happy that they have forgotten that you three are still here."

He started to turn away to go back to the ship before remembering something else. "Oh, if you're willing, you can come along." Then, he walked off.

"No way." Buffy muttered. Willow too, was disgusted by Angelus. She snorted. Then, Buffy noticed two people behind Angelus.

"Buffy, you're here? Come on, let's go onto the boat." Faith smiled happily.

"Oh no, we're not going." Buffy shook her head, after exchanging glances with Willow and Xander. Angelus, who was not far off, heard this and turned to watch. He was secretly hoping she would come.

"Why not?" Faith asked, disappointed. "Aren't you going on a cruise too? Since it's already gone, then come with us. We're having a gala tonight. We welcome you to join us. You too... uh..."

"Willow Rosenberg." Buffy supplied.

"Nice name. Faith Galadriel Halliwell and William McGillian." Faith introduced.

Spike scowled at the mention of his real name. "Call me Spike."

Willow smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too, pets. Hey, Buffy, come on. You'll have a great time." Spike said to Buffy. Buffy turned to Willow who nodded. Then Faith took the change to slip in between Willow and Buffy and take their arms, leading them to the ship.

"Uh... can Xander join?" Willow asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Faith replied easily.

When he saw this, Angelus smiled and walked up to the ship first.

The three girls started to talk animatedly.

~~~

Buffy, Willow and Xander walked down the small corridor to their rooms. Willow and Buffy had adjoining rooms while Xander was on another floor.

"We should be there soon." Willow said.

"It should be at the front." Buffy muttered to herself as she searched the number of the room she was in. Then, she found her room.

"Here, 2002. And Will's 2003." she said as they opened their room doors together. They stepped into Buffy's room first. Buffy's eyes lit up like a child when she saw her room. 

"Wow! What a huge room!" she shrieked as she ran in. Willow giggled too as both of them ran around. It was a suite instead of just one room and it was decorated really beautifully, almost like it was for Buffy especially.

"Why is your room so big?" Xander asked, confused.

"That means mine is also very huge!" Willow shrieked and ran to check her room. She was right. Hers was also a suite. 

Seeing that both his best friends got huge rooms, Xander was excited to check out his room.

"There it is. 0989." Xander grinned and opened his room-- to reveal a tiny room with a small bathroom and a queen bed. "Hey! Why did you girls got a huge one and I got a small one!" Xander protested.

The girls laughed. It occurred to Buffy that it must be Angelus' doing. He had disliked Xander ever since he first set his eyes on him. 

_Must be because I'm buddy-buddy with Xand.___

Buffy thought, bemused.

***

The trio stood against the railing. "Wow, the air here is really fresh!" Willow shouted.

"It's so cooling!" Buffy yelled. 

"It's so comfortable. I want to sleep right here." Xander said, his eyes drooping.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Wakey wakey! We should go up to the viewing deck!" Willow yelled, obviously on the high.

"Will, did you drink Coke? Or coffee? Why are you so hyper?" Buffy asked sternly.

"Um... I sipped a little from your frappucino just now." Willow said sheepishly before suddenly turning back and yelling. "Woohoo! I feel so GREAT!"

Buffy sighed.

~~~

And THAT is the end of chapter 12. Well, look out for the next chapter…coming soon. And please review… I need to know whether you readers want a sequel. I'll only write it IF I have more than 60% of positive reviews. So, move your mouse and click the arrow on the screen at the blue box below!


	13. On the board of 'Aphrodite'

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

Notes to my reviewers:

WOW! That's so great… u guys really surprised me with the no. of reviews! Anyway, I'm sorry for not uploading within a week… tests and all that stuff.

Buffy Girl: My ever faithful reviewer! I hope I don't disappoint you! I'm really surprised by the amount of times u reviewed… REALLY. Happy Belated Birthday to you… Aww, your life really sucks…

WiccaSweep: Thanks… that was really sweet of you…

CharmedFaith: It's suspenseful? Oooh, thanks!

Brittni: Coming Soon. Really soon.

Nina: Hmm... I hope your 'prediction' come true… *GRINS EVILLY*

Reese, Angelus' Bloody Maiden, Nicole, Radish, Jackie, Gwendolyn, kkmick, Nat: Thank you… I will update… SOON.

Ginger: My ever sarcastic reviewer. Thanks again for the enlightening review.

Snipe: Why yes, I am a Chinese. And it's NO WONDER my English sucks too.

Tariq: Unfortunately, Wesley is not on my list at the moment… but I will try to include him in the sequel (That is, if I HAVE the TIME to write the sequel). Xander… well, he is a complete moron in the first place, sort of the funny sidekick of Buffy. I like him like that… (No offense to the moron part)

Kendra: Hmmm… It depends on how much time I have on hand. I MAY write a sequel (because this story actually started off as part of a series).

Crystal: Amusing. REALLY amusing… but keep the Spanish coming in. I love that language.

Nimisha: Uh… why did u use MY name to review Summer Love?

**x-cutie-pie-x35: I did write a few more B/A stories… but they cannot be published. They are really badly-written. REALLY badly-written.**

Truth: I am so sorry. I like Spike, though I dislike B/S. Please kindly refrain from using my review board as an advertising board. It is not amusing.

JayxAnne: TX, kindly refrain from using my name. If you have read my previous reviews, you would know that I've already known about my language problems, and that this story is not un-betaed.

~~~

At the viewing deck...

The others are sunbathing there. Spike, Faith, Doyle, Oz, Angelus, Drusilla and Darla. They were all sitting on those seats (you can see those at swimming pools and sea... those white ones that I have no idea on what it's called.) There were waitresses around to serve them.

"I think going to New Zealand and have a summer romance there with one of those hotties is much better that being here. And there's still someone who said that he would bring us to a place better than NZ. If I had known, I would have brought one of those hotties." Oz said.

"That's why I hate this kind of places. Hey, Spike, are you asleep?" Doyle yelled.

Spike turned his head as an indication.

"Have a drink with Angel." he suggested as Angelus was drinking. "It's already sucks being here, with the tension between the two of you, it's even worse." 

"We'll do it at another day." Angelus said when he noticed Buffy. Buffy ran up with Willow when she saw the group there. She immediately turned back. "Hey, Buffy, what are you doing?"

At the mention of Buffy's name, Faith sat up. Spike also turned. 

"Buffy." Faith called. She got out of her seat and walked over to Buffy and the others. "Aren't you coming over to sit with us?"

"No.. we will just walk around."

"Okay. Then don't forgot tonight's gala okay? You must attend, okay?" Faith reminded them.

"But I didn't bring my dress." Buffy said. "Willow didn't too."

Darla and Dru heard this and snorted.

"Never mind, I'll lend mine to both of you. I brought quite a few." Faith smiled.

"No need. I'll not be at the gala."

"Never mind. The more the merrier. Willow, persuade your stubborn friend, would you?" Faith grinned.

"Faith is right. Since they're inviting us, we should accept their invitation."

"But..." Buffy seemed hesitant.

Just then, Xander's handphone rang. "Hello? Aunt Joyce? Oh yea, Buffy's here, wait a moment." He handed the handphone over to Buffy. "Your mom."

"Sorry, excuse me for a moment." Buffy said and walked to somewhere more private. Willow tagged along, eager to hear the conversation.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Buffy, you must grab Xander! Go get this chance!" Joyce said loudly that everyone was able to hear. Darla and Drusilla started to snicker.

"Don't say this kind of ridiculous nonsense, mom. Let me tell you, not only Xander and I are here, our schoolmates are also here. Do you expect me to grab everyone?" Sometimes, it's like she was the parent while her mother was her child.

"Then is that Renaldi guy there too?"

"Yes." Buffy rolled her eyes as she leaned against the railing.

"Then, this is great! I enrolled you into that school is for this reason, for the hope that one day you will swiftly become rich. Now there is a huge catch, you better make use of this chance!"

"You're very irritating, mom! I don't want to talk to you."

"Okay I'll call for your dad." Joyce went to find Hank.

"Hello? Buffy? Hehe, you've got a huge fish huh! When you married, please remember to increase my pocket money, okay?"

When she heard this, Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She took the handphone away from her ear and stuck it right it front of her mouth, startling Willow. She shouted, "What kind of parents are you?! Is this the way you're supposed to teach your daughter?" Then, she violently threw it into the sea, now her fury out of control.

"Hey, my phone!" Xander yelled and ran over. The trio stared dumbly as the handphone dropped into the sea.

"Oops." Buffy replied sheepishly.

By now, everyone was looking at Buffy.

"Wow, cool." Doyle remarked.

"She has personality." Oz commented.

"Huh." Darla and Dru grunted.

Angelus and Spike did not comment... they knew what Buffy could do when she's angry or irritated.

***

It was night now. Buffy, Willow and Faith were at the dressing room. "Wow, Faith, we've got so many clothes!" Buffy said.

"I brought a few extras, that's all. Willow? Why don't you go and find a dress that you like? I'll help Buffy first." Faith said.

Willow nodded happily and headed to the wardrobe. Buffy sat on the chair.

"Wow, your hair is so beautiful and silky." Faith remarked.

"Thanks." Buffy blushed. "Have Spike and Angelus reconciled?"

"I think not. Angelus is like a kid, loves to throw tantrums and the works. He is also very overbearing and stubborn. We actually have to pull Spike here. I hope they will be better soon." Faith sighed.

"Let nature take its own course." Buffy told her.

"Maybe we should." Faith sighed. Then, she composed herself. "We should be concentrating on making ourselves beautiful. Come on, you're done. Get Willow in."

~~~

The party started. Candles were lit and food was prepared. Darla and Drusilla took up plates and started to take some food. Some fifteen people were around.

Buffy, Willow and Faith walked down the corridor to the hall.

"Faith, do you think that we should wear this?" Buffy asked nervously.

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Faith repeated. Indeed that was true. Buffy was wearing a dress of white, the exact opposite of the other dress she had at home. She looked an angel of innocence, seeing that her hair was curled and she has a little makeup.

Willow was wearing an evening gown of green that accentuated her eyes. She had piled up her hair into a small mess and looked simply beautiful. Faith on the other hand, was wearing a black gown that goes right to her feet. As usual, she looked elegant and ravishing.

They paused outside the door into the hall.

"You ready?" Faith asked.

Buffy and Willow nodded.

"Open the door." she told the waiter outside the door.

The door opened. Faith took Buffy and Willow by elbow and led them in.

The moment the three beautiful princesses entered, the room immediately grew silent.

A few couples were dancing on the floor, but none of the F4 or Darla or Drusilla was there. Spike and Angelus were at a corner... they seemed to have work things out as they were talking. Angelus wore his usual attire, a blood-red shirt and leather pants with his usual leather jacket. Spike was wearing a similar attire although he was not wearing leather pants, nor wearing red. Darla and Dru were both dressed to seduce, in strapping tight dresses of leopard or zebra print. Buffy recognized most of the extra ten people faces. 

_Everyone is staring at us. I feel like some princess._

"Wow... you girls look simply ravishing." Oz commented.

"You look really cute." Doyle said, before continuing in Oz's ear. "If Angelus did not like Buffy, I would woo her now. Angel's taste is good. The redhead looked cute too."

Oz did not reply. He was tuning out the noise that now grew in the room as people started to whisper. He stared at the redhead.

_She looked beautiful. Willow something, right?_

Oz was, for the first time in his life, awed by a girl. A nerd called Willow Rosenburg.

"Is that the Buffy Summers who ties her hair into two fat plaits everyday to school?" Darla asked incredulously.

"What is Faith doing with that trash? I hate Buffy." Drusilla muttered as she glared at Darla.

"What is going on? Why is Faith with her?" Darla asked with growing dismay.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by Xander's entrance. He stopped short at seeing Buffy and Willow.

"Wow, my girls are so beautiful today." he exclaimed.

"Xander!" Willow said with mock severity.

Angelus and Spike grinned.

***

"Hey everyone! Let's party!" Doyle shouted as he cracked open the champagne and poured it over the pyramid of glasses. The live band immediately struck up a fast song, and everyone on the dance floor started to cheer and dance.

Only three men were occupied with something. Angelus was doing his favourite thing... staring at Buffy. Oz was staring at the fiery-haired girl beside Buffy and Spike was staring at Faith. Those three idiots only sat or stood there, staring at the three women on the other side of the room who were talking. Of course, they were not only the ones staring at the trio. Two pairs of eyes were also on Buffy. 

Darla snarled. "Damn that girl, she always ruined our plans. Just when I thought I can get Angelus alone..."

"I swear, one of these days, I'm going to destroy her utterly until she's six feet under." Drusilla said viciously.

"Watch your back, Buffy Summers..." Darla hissed.

~~~

Spike went to ask Buffy to dance.

They grinned and danced a few fast ones. Both of them had a great time.

Then, Doyle walked up to cut in.

"Sure." Buffy grinned.

Then, Buffy saw Willow alone after a few dances. "Hey, Doyle, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything for a lady." Doyle winked.

"Can you ask Willow to dance with you? She seemed lonely."

"That's what appeared so, Princess. She's not that alone now." he smirked.

"Huh?" Buffy turned... to see Oz approaching Willow.

"Oz the Womanizer?" she gasped.

"The one with the motto that the preservation period for a woman is a week? Oh god, he will kill Will. I better go and warn her." Buffy said, starting over.

"Uh-uh. Wait. It's not like that. Oz knows his limits. Moreover, he knows that Willow is your friend." Doyle stops her.

"Haha. As if." Buffy retorted. Suddenly, someone cut in between Buffy and Doyle.

"Mind if I cut in?" Angelus asked smoothly.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Doyle grinned mysteriously. Just then, a slow song was played.

"Would you dance with me?" Angelus asked Buffy softly.

Buffy, obviously reminded of the last time they danced... before everything went wrong.

"Okay." she replied softly. They started to dance. 

"You looked beautiful tonight." Angelus said.

"Thank you." Buffy replied shyly.

They just stared at each other in the eyes, in silent communication. Then, she leaned her head against his strong chest, much to Darla's and Dru's apparent disgust.

"I cannot tolerate this anymore. She is such a bitch, going from one man to another. Geez, what a slut." Darla said angrily.

"Duh. We should do something about this, we can't let that poor loser take away all our chances of getting F4." Drusilla replied.

Suddenly, Darla brightened. She leaned in to Dru's ear and whispered. Drusilla also grinned when she heard the plan. They looked at Buffy and smiled evilly.

~~~

"Hi, guys. It's now 11.59 p.m., let's play a 10-second special game. That is... the game of kissing in the dark!" Drusilla declared. Darla looked at herself in the compact mirror and smiled. She started to move forward to get to Angelus. She wanted to kiss him in the dark. Buffy just smiled, getting ready. 

"Everyone can kiss the one you desire in the dark...now it begins!" Drusilla said and snapped her fingers. 

"Go!" 

The room immediately became dark.

"Ahhh...ahhh."

"Who pushed me?"

"Stop scratching at my leg!"

"Eww...."

"Where's Angelus??"

"Stop!"

"Ouch!"

"Damnit, who kicked me?"

"Stop moving! I can't see!"

"Switch on the lights now!"

"What are you doing?"

"What is going on?"

"Angelus? Where are you?"

"Doyle???"

Then, the lights came back.

~~~

Hmmm…. Nice cliffhanger there for you… For those who knew about Meteor Garden, would know what happened next… But it will completely surprise you… Would it be too high to request for… say, 160 reviews? Yes, I am starving for reviews. J


	14. On the board of 'Aphrodite' II

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Just the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… just email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

A/N: Finally, I'm back. Waiting patiently? Well, this is IT! Damn... you guys REALLY surprise me. I was so shocked to see so many reviews, you know? Sorry if the thank-you notes are short this time round. I'm trying to get this up asap. Anyway, Summer Love is nominated for an award. Whoever is it… THANKS! 

**Saffron Angel, buffsterangelicxws****, dreamer, fiery, Angel's Princess, Danielle, Meg, KoKorean, Angelus's bloody maiden, Charmedfaith, Ally, Aurora, moonslayer, brittni, niki, kim, Kendra, Tariq, Bubbly-willson, WiccaSweep, kkmick, Slayer 2003, Anonymous, Reese, niblet, Biggest Buffy&Angel fan, leea, mo, redcristal, AngelLover, red123, yoshima467, piochino, gigo: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I really love it.. It's great that I have such a long list of people to thank. **

**Darkmoon****: Hmm… well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but W/O would be rather… late in coming out. Maybe only in the sequel (if there is…)**

**Nina: *Laughing out loud* Well, read on!**

**TK: THANKS! Well, you'll find the conclusion to the cliffhanger here. Will it surprise you? I hope so… *GRINS***

**Beth: You bet that lots of people told me that… LOL.**

**Ginger: Her majesty would be happy in honoring her people, albeit the lateness.**

**Crystal****: Love the Spanish. ThankS!**

**Urbanfaith****: naughty, naughty you…**

**Alyssa: Four words – Patience is a virtue…**

**Kat: You are really enthusiastic, huh? Don't worry, I got the message.**

**Saliorearth****: Well, read on... and you will find out.**

**Janice: Hey! Well, thanks for the review.**

**Buffy Girl: Thank you so much…**

**dracoJae****: TX… thanks for the review. Well, it certainly exceeded my expectations… (I told you that…)**

Well, that's all. If I missed any of us, please tell me, k? Well, 193 reviews… I hope that we have 210 next perhaps? =)

***

For the fraction of a second, there was absolute silence.

The sight was simply astounding. 

Then the noise started. 

Darla was seen in a lip-lock…with *gasps* Xander! 

"Eww!" 

"Oh god!"  They both wiped their lips with the back of their palm and rubbed them against their pants, spitting all the way at the ground, their faces both in identical expressions of disgust and anger.

Oz? 

He could only grin as Willow's cheeks slowly turned deep red. Who could ever imagine that she could kiss like that…? He slipped his hands into hers, smiling. Willow's cheeks just turned a even deeper red…

"Oh hi, I'm Doyle," Doyle grinned cheekily at the chick in front of him. She didn't reply, but simply pull him in for another session…

"Oh it's you," Faith grinned. 

"Yeah bloody me," Spike shrugged, grinning.

Meanwhile…

"I thought you are Angelus..." Darla yelled, still trying desperately to get the taste out of her mouth, "God what in the WORLD did you eat just now? Garlic?!"

"Yuck!" Xander spat, "What about you, you skanky ho? What stinky perfume did _you_ put into your mouth?"

"It's not my fault! And that perfume is not stinky! It's branded! It's called CHANEL! Why are you here anyway?!" Darla shrieked.

Behind them, Drusilla was sighing and smacking her forehead dramatically. She quickly approached the couple to diffuse the situation (in other words, to complicate it). 

"HEY! You were the one who pulled me to you, okay?" Xander argued.

"Oh god... Where's the sea?" Darla shivered.

"Where's Buffy?" 

***

In the dark, Buffy had felt herself being embraced by someone and kissed.

_Wow._

That was all she could think of when lips descended on her. It was a long and sweet kiss.

Angelus pulled someone to him. He hoped it was Buffy. When he captured that person's lips, he could feel the softness. 

_Buffy.___

They just continued indulging in the little moment of heaven, reveling in each other's presence. Passion ignited, and grew between them, almost like a fire ready to explode. They could feel each other's heartbeats, beating in unison as they felt and explored each other deeply. Slowly, Angelus parted the person's lips and his tongue entered. The battle of tongues ensued as both fought for dominance.

Angelus wrapped his arms around the tiny waist of the person, as he felt a pair of arms circling his necks and tickling the nape of his neck by curling her fingers around a lock of his hair.

The kiss was… explosive. Angelus had never kissed someone like that or ever felt such a feeling before. All he wanted to do is to stay in this moment… forever.

It lasted for eternity.

When the lights came on, the moment ended, much to their disappointment.

Both of them opened their eyes and separated.

"Angelus." Buffy gasped out, surprised, even though she knew it couldn't be anyone else but him.

She had given her first kiss to the one that she…

And she had French-kissed him.

"Oh god," was all she could utter.

"Wow." Angelus could only reply in response.

"Uh...." Buffy also said. They resumed staring into each other's souls, before catching themselves and looking away, their faces turning red.

"Look at that. That is what I call unresolved feelings. It looks like we better evacuate, before this place becomes a battlefield." Doyle remarked to himself.

"People, the party is over. Let's go back and sleep." he announced. Buffy and Angel did not hear anything though.

"Oh c'mon, Doyle, I want to watch the fun." Spike whined. 

"Give them a little privacy, Spike." Faith intervened. 

Quickly, they ushered everyone and filtered out of the room in a single file, without the two lovebirds noticing.

"Was that your first kiss?" Angelus finally asked softly.

Buffy blushed and nodded.

"And you gave it to me."

Buffy turned and nodded.

"Oh..."

Buffy's anger flared. "Oh..." she mocked. 

"Is that all you can say? Mister, that was my first kiss."

"How about this: Your lips are so beautiful and soft that I want to kiss it again and again until they are swollen and red. I want to kiss you until you desperately feel the need to breath. I meant what I said at the field: I like you, Buffy Anne Summers." Angelus said.

Buffy was shocked speechless. After a while, she recovered but all that came out of her mouth was: "Oh god."

"Buffy, please."

"What do you want me to do, Angelus?" Buffy asked tiredly.

"Give me... give US a chance."

"You gotta be kiddi..." Buffy started.

"Don't deny you feel attracted to me. I felt it too, Buffy." Angelus challenged her.

"How can you presume that you know what I feel? How do you know what I want?" Buffy's anger flared once more.

"Because I know you." Angelus replied simply.

Again, Buffy was speechless. Finally, she could only sigh in defeat. "What do you want then?"

Angelus smiled. "I want to date you. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

"WHAT! You are not serious... oh my god... you are!" Buffy realized.

"Of course I'm serious." Angelus said.

Buffy yelled. "Then why should I agree? I have my own rights... just because you said you liked me. It does not mean that I like you too! And even if I do, I sure as hell do not want to date you. You're the most ignorant pig of the cen...mmph."

She was suddenly silent when Angelus jerked her body against him and fastened his lips over her to stop her babbling. Buffy could not prevent the moan coming out of her mouth. He tasted so good. Buffy put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal passion. They finally stopped when they were out of breath.

"Wow." Buffy said, stunned.

"So, are you willing?" Angelus smirked.

Buffy slapped at him lightly on his chest to wipe the smirk out of his face. Instead, the smirk grew larger. She buried her hair against his chest and nodded. Angelus sighed and hugged her, his heart almost bursting with happiness.

***

Buffy looked out of the window and sighed. Wow, dating the richest guy on campus. Where has all the hate that she had for Angelus gone? This must be a dream... or a nightmare. Suddenly, a huge thumping from the door interrupted her musings.

"Buffy, are you up yet?" Angelus yelled.

After a few moments, the door opened. "What?" Buffy asked.

"Why are you so slow? Come on, let's go eat breakfast." he said and pulled her out.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Buffy yelled.

"No." Angelus refused.

"Why not?" Buffy retorted.

"Because I want it like that." Angelus replied stubbornly, like a small boy. 

"Let go of me now, Angelus." Buffy demanded.

Angelus shook his head.

"Well...If you do not, I'll... I'll... I'll tickle you to death!" she said as she started to attack Angelus. Angelus started to back away, laughing and crying helplessly as Buffy tickled him ruthlessly. "Stop..." he gasped.

"You're ticklish!" Buffy laughed in delight as she continued her attack.

"No… Buffy, please!" Angelus could not help but cry helplessly.

"Then where are you taking me?" Buffy challenged him.

Panting, Angelus gave her a weak smile as she stared down at him sternly.

After a few moments, Angelus shrugged. "It's just to have breakfast."

Buffy guessed his intention and smirked. "You know, it's bad for little boys to lie. They will be punished for not telling mommy the truth. Do you want to be punished?"

Angelus responded with a grin that begged for punishment. 

"Oh… please, just punish me. I'm all yours." He cooed.

"Angelus…" Buffy said warningly.

"Just some other... you know…people." Angelus got shy and mumbled.

"Are you trying to show off?" Buffy grinned slyly.

Angelus grinned.

~~~

The couple walked down to the dining hall hand in hand as Angelus whispered things into Buffy's ear. They were the last ones... F3, Faith, Darla and Dru were already seated at a table while Xander and Willow were at the next table.

"Well, well, well, look, who's finally up." Spike said impishly.

Buffy blushed. "Sorry I'm late."

"What is going on?! Why did both of them come down together?" Darla asked furiously.

"They are together, ducks. They kissed yesterday, didn't you notice it yesterday?" Spike replied, grinning.

"Hey, he was the one who pulled him to me. I did not take the initiative to kiss him!" Buffy protested.

Angelus smiled and pulled Buffy closer to him. "If I didn't do that, would you have accepted me?" he whispered into her ear.

Buffy grinned, and shot him a 'What-do-you-think' look.

"What?!" Xander all but shrieked. "You kissed him?! Are you trying to say he is your boyfriend?!"

Buffy rolled her eyes while Doyle answered for her. "What does it look like, idiot?"

"He was the one who tortured you, Buffy!" Xander said.

"Hey, it's not like I didn't get any torturing too. She threw a high-heel shoe at me and openly disgraced me." Angelus protested. He was far too happy to be angry or annoyred at that pig-headed boy.

"Well, I could only say this, Buffy. CONGRATULATIONS!" Willow squealed. Somehow in her heart, Willow knew that Buffy liked Angelus so it came no surprise to her that they became a couple. For one, Angelus was mentioned far too much.

At the other end, Darla and Drusilla were conferring. 

"THAT SLUT." Darla hissed.

"Why the hell does Angelus like her? What does she have? It's not like she's special... or like US. We are the ones who have the beauty and the brains." Drusilla glared at the couple. Then again, that was not the truth. Had they forgotten the times that they had lost to her?

***

At the last night on the ship...

There was nothing much to do already so all of them retreated to their rooms early. Only Buffy, Willow, Xander and Angelus were still out.

"I'm bored." Angelus sighed.

"Me too." Willow sighed.

"Me three." Buffy also sighed.

Xander, the idiot was nowhere to be found.

"Where is freako anyway?" Angelus suddenly asked, earning mock glares from the two girls.

"Watch it, he's my best friend." Buffy answered.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." Angelus ignored Buffy and continued complaining.

Suddenly, Xander appeared. "Have no fear, Super Xander is here!" he cried.

"How may I serve you, sir?" he bowed to them.

"There is nothing in the kitchen and I'm hungry." Angelus whined.

"I've got an idea. We can fish." Xander suggested.

Angelus brightened. "That's a great idea, Xander!"

He quickly stood and walked with Xander to find the captain. Buffy rolled her eyes and followed them with Willow.

~~~

"You idiot. It's all your fault. You were the one who suggest to fish." Angelus said.

"Well, it's not like I knew that there was no fire in the kitchen to cook the fish. Who do you think I am, a divination master?" Xander retorted.

"It's still your fault." Angelus said, in his usual arrogant manner.

"Break it up, guys. Can't we just eat them raw?" Willow asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yea, why not?" Angelus grinned. "Xander, you and Buffy go and wake the others. Willow and I will prepare the fish."

Buffy walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "Should I be jealous?" she teased him.

Angelus just grinned in response.

~~~

Everyone walked down, in their sleeping robes.

"Oh my god. What are you doing, Angelus?" Doyle groaned.

"Come on and eat the raw fish." Angelus said.

"I was the one who caught them." Xander said indignantly.

"It's not like I didn't catch any?" Angelus argued.

"Raw fish?" Spike exclaimed. Darla looked at Angelus in surprise while Drusilla smiled.

"Angelus, you should have better things to do, right?" Doyle asked.

"That's why I said I hate virgins. Especially guys." Spike said.

Everyone turned to Angelus in shock. "What, you're still a virgin?" Buffy asked, before started laughing.

"Oh god, you're really a virgin!" Buffy exclaimed before laughing harder when Angelus felt his face getting hot and looked away from her. The others either laughed or were too shocked to do anything.

"How can I do that thing with someone I don't love?" Angelus admitted, still blushing.

"And you still dared to laugh at me!" Buffy pointed at him before laughing again as she clutched at her stomach.

"Yea, yea." Angelus answered sarcastically. "And again, I repeat, how can I do IT with the person I don't love?" he muttered to himself, making everyone laugh again.

"Come on, take some chairs to put over here." Angelus quickly changed the subject. Buffy grinned at him while he just rolled his eyes. They started talking when Spike suddenly came.

"Spike, late much?" Doyle asked.

"Sorry, I'm a little too busy." he grinned.

"Are you sure you're sleeping? You don't looked good, pal. In fact, you looked… ravaged." Angelus replied with a sly grin. "Believe it or not, you guys, this idiot has to sleep at least 15 hours a day."

"What?" Drusilla could not believe her ears.

The others laughed. "Hey, where's Faith?" Oz asked.

"She's asleep." Spike replied shortly.

"In your room?" Buffy asked slyly, her face expression similar to the one on Angelus a few moments ago. 

"You wanna go and check it out?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Ugh, no thanks." Buffy grimaced.

"Oh, by the way, Faith asked me to give you people these." Spike passed the invitations around.

"What are these?" Willow asked, curious.

"I get it." Doyle grinned. "Faith's birthday party."

"Exactly. She wanted to invite the whole lot of you." Spike said.

"What, even me? But I'm not even a student of your school." Willow asked.

"The more the merrier, Willow. Besides, you're Buffy's best friend." Angelus added. "Come on, it will be fun."

"But..." 

"Willow, see? Resolve Face." Buffy said as she pointed to her face, doing the same thing Willow usually do.

"Okay."

***


	15. On the board of 'Aphrodite' III and back...

Title: Summer Love

Author: Nimisha

Rating: PG-15 for swearing

Disclaimer: None of the characters from BtVS or Angel, belong to me in any way, instead only some stupid, freaky minor characters, rather they belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, Fox and probably others too, they are currently being borrowed for some non-money making fun.

Summary: Rewrite of Meteor Garden. Juz the stupid F4 stuff. : þ

Couples: B/A (DUH), S/F, W/O

Timeline: AU

Distribution: Anywhere… juz email me, k?

Dedication: To all B/A fans out there

Feedback: Please? I totally survive on it!! By the way, I would like to thank those who wrote feedback to me. Keep 'em coming in! 

A/N: Here it is, Summer Love Chapter 15. Oh dear… it is all going to be finished in the next one or two chapters… excited? Well, I just started my three-week june hols, so I'll be completing it before going back to school. Hmm… 250 reviews, this time?

**Sorry, guys. It's late, and I have CCA tomorrow, so I can't give all of you my thanks. Anyway, thanks for being so loyal, to read and review my stories! -=Nimisha=-**

***

Buffy walked to the deck after she finished eating. She looked at the beautiful turmoil of the sea waves and sighed. It reminded her of a poem she read before.

"Oh, let us love, then, who can none else be,

But thrashing waves at play upon the sea-

Let the licentious waters us devour,

As we, immersed, do rise and fall each hour

'Til sunset, when high Phoebus makes descent

And, diving, toward our watery nexus bent.

Nay, let us be that ardent Sphere whose fire

Engenders all the world with our desire.

Say not our radiance is a lustful light;

Our smoldering bodies sea and earth ignite,

That brilliant Day forever shall remain,

And Night, her envy scarcely can contain-

The fickle moon, less lustrous than us two,

Her stars that fade before the night is through-

Not even storms can our inferno tame,

So let us drown the world in passion's flame.

But if we, by such rapture, are consumed,

Let us not perish so-by love entombed-

But like a Phoenix we shall rise again,

Together die and live as deities can.

Then we shall soar 'til we reach heaven's door,

For there, beyond, we stay to fall no more

But rise in glory for eternity.

For in one kiss lies immortality-

Let one such kiss our souls so intertwine

To form one entity, both yours and mine.

When earthly molds no longer us confine,

At last we'll taste our love, pure and divine.

Then let us to the sea return, and there

Arouse the waves to spread love everywhere." she recited softly and smiled. Suddenly, she felt a warm breath tickling at her neck.

"That was beautiful." Angelus whispered.

"I read it somewhere." Buffy replied. "So why aren't you with the others?"

"I have something to ask you." Angelus answered as he fidgeted a little.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Well... Buffy, would you like to go to Faith's birthday party with me?" he asked nervously. Angelus watched the display of emotions flitting across Buffy's face.

_'Oh god, she's not going to agree. What am I going to do? What if she rejects me?' _Angelus babbled to himself and was too absorbed in his thinking to hear Buffy's reply.

"Huh?" he asked, confused, when he heard someone saying something.

"Penny for your thoughts." Buffy teased.

"They are worth a million pounds." Angelus shot back. "What did you say just now?" 

"I said yes. I would go to the party with you." Buffy answered.

"Oh, really? That's good." Angelus said, distracted, not hearing what Buffy had said. Finally, he was clued in on what Buffy said. "You mean, you would go to the party with me?" he asked, hopeful, like a small kid.

"Yes." Buffy smiled.

"I... thank you." Angelus said and kissed her... and the moment was interrupted by Xander.

"Hello? What are you two doing? Buffy, get away from Angelus!" Xander said and pushed her away from Angelus.

"I'm kissing him, Xander." Buffy said, angrier than amused this time.

_Honestly, Xander has the WORST timing._

"Why should you be alone with him. He is a pig!" Xander argued, echoing Angelus' opinion of him.

"Watch what you're saying, boy." Angelus growled angrily.

"He is my boyfriend, Xander. This means I could kiss him anytime I want to." Buffy said and emphasized it by kissing Angelus again.

"Why am I explaining my own actions to you? Oh, forget it. So, what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to Faith's party?" Xander asked.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

"Yes. Can you be my date?" Xander asked while Angelus smirked.

"Sorry, Xander. Angelus already asked me and I agreed." Buffy answered.

"What?! Okay, forget it. I'll ask Will." Xander said sadly. 

"Oh well, maybe you can do it tomorrow. It's late now and I'm tired. Do you guys want to go to sleep?" Buffy asked.

"I'll accompany you in." Angelus said. Buffy nodded and walked in. Before he went in, he whispered something in Xander's ear. 

"Seems like I lucked out this time, boy." he smirked and went in, leaving Xander to look at him with an expression of extreme dislike.

***

"Hey, mom." Buffy called as she entered the house. It was the next afternoon, Buffy had just come home from the cruise.

"Oh Buffy, I missed you so much!" Joyce cried as she ran out and hugged Buffy.

"Mom! I cannot breathe!" Buffy yelped. Joyce quickly let go of her, apologizing.

"I was only gone for a week, not 3 weeks or a month." Buffy said.

"I was lonely." Joyce said. "So how's the cruise?"

"It was all right, I guess." Buffy said, though the expression on her face said something else.

"You're hiding something. Did you get a rich boyfriend?" Joyce asked eagerly.

"MOM!" Buffy said and turned to get to her room. Unfortunately, the invitation card to Faith's party dropped out. Joyce swiftly retrieved it and opened it up.

"Invitation. THIS is an invitation! Let me read this… You are cordially invited to Faith Halliwell's twenty-third birthday celebration at..." she read before someone suddenly snatched the card away from her. 

"Mom! That's an invitation card to my friend's party." Buffy frowned at her.

"Obviously. Hmm... birthday celebration of Faith Halliwell, this name is quite familiar... wait a minute, isn't she the only daughter and heir to the Halliwell International Company?" Joyce asked.

"Uh huh. I'm going with my friends."

"Who?"

"Willow and Xander."

"Is Angelus going?"

"Mom!" Buffy protested.

"I'm just curious, honey." Joyce smiled. "Well?"

"Of course he is." Buffy replied confidently, her face glowing.

_Hmm...__ something is not correct here. The last time I heard of this guy from Buffy, she was talking about him like he was an insect. This time, she is practically radiating with happiness._

"You're so sure?" Joyce asked innocently.

"Of course I am. He is my date after all, he would not dare to stand me up." Buffy grinned before realising what she said when she saw her mother's triumphant face. _Oh no! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT..!_

"And you said you don't have a rich boyfriend. If he's not rich, who is?" Joyce asked slyly.

Buffy groaned and quickly entered her room. "Mom, just don't say anymore."

She quickly locked up the door... but not before hearing, "Wait till your father hears of this!" Buffy sighed. 

Her problems just got a tad more complicated. But then... she was too happy to care...

***

Buffy quickly dressed up in the red silk tank top and her favourite skirt. She wanted to dress at the very last minute, so that she could not hear her parents' 'talk' to her. 

"Bye, mom. I've got to go now." Buffy yelled quickly and ran out before her parents could say anything. 

Hank Summers shook his head. "She is the strangest girl."

Buffy quickly opened up the gate and got out of the house. She was so much in a hurry that she did not notice the young man standing beside her when she closed her house gate. Buffy quickly put her small bag in the scooter when someone helped her take it up. She looked up and gasped. "You! Why are you here?"

Angelus grinned and kissed her. They were quite... *cough* occupied before Angelus could explain himself. "I wanted to talk to you so I'm giving you a ride to school."

"In that case, I'll just have to accept." Buffy smiled as they walked over to his car and he opened her door for her. Angelus walked over to the driver's seat as Buffy entered the car through the passenger door. 

Angelus started the car and handed her the bag before driving to Entente College. They talked comfortably during the drive to the school.

~~~

When they arrived at the school, Angelus parked his car and was about to open up the door when Buffy stopped him.

"What's the matter?" Angelus asked as he turned to his girlfriend. He stopped when he saw Buffy's serious look. 

"I need to talk to you." Buffy said simply. "Right now."

Angelus nodded his head in confusion.

"I need you to promise me something before we get into the school." Buffy said.

"I'll try. Go on." Angelus replied.

"I don't want any word from you about me belonging to you or I'm only yours. This is the twenty-first century, not the middle ages. I don't want that kind of talk, you get me?" Buffy answered.

"Hey, when did I do that? It's for your own..." Angelus protested.

Buffy cut in by placing her finger on Angelus' lips. "I can take care of myself. I don't want anyone to control me, ok? I know you're looking out for me only, but I don't want to be avoided by the students like a plague... "

She turned back to her seat. "Then again, they were already doing that. I don't really think it makes much difference." she added as an afterthought.

Angelus sighed. "I really made a mess of this, didn't I?"

Buffy nodded somberly.

"I... I'm... I'm s-so-sorry." Angelus said haltingly. The word left a rather unpleasant taste in his mouth. He had never apologized to anyone before in his life. Yet, he felt a huge relief when he said the words. "I'm not very good at apologizing. I have never done that." 

Buffy smiled, her smile lighting her whole face. "I'm honored to be the first person that you apologized too. I forgive you, but just promise me, just no talk about that 'You're mine' thing."

Angelus grinned too and nodded. He got out of the car to go to the other side to open Buffy's door. 

Buffy sighed when she looked at him as he walked over. "Boy, are the classmates in for a HUGE surprise."

~~~

Buffy sighed again as she walked to the usual tree where she met the other members of F4 and Faith. 

"Hi guys." she said, a little listless.

"What's with you, Buffy? Where is Angelus?" Doyle asked, concerned.

"Oh I flushed him down the toilet bowl." Buffy smiled weakly. "Not really, but my day SUCKED."

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"Let's see," Buffy said as she ticked off her fingers when she counted. "First, I got into the class, the class became dead quiet. No one dared to talk to me, for fear I'll bite them. Then, the teacher was sweating like mad and stammering when he was talking to me. He was praising me and sucking up to me the whole entire damn lesson. Oh, and that was not the best part, I was being avoided, pointed and stared at when I was walking across the courtyard to here, like I'm an animal on display at the zoo. Tell me, isn't my day the best?" Buffy replied sarcastically.

"Well, it wasn't their fault. Even before you were Angelus' girlfriend, you were famous across the campus for defying him and taking down 10 guys in 5 minutes flat." Faith teased her.

"Hey, it's all Angelus' fault in the first place." Buffy muttered. "Where's that idiot anyway? It's his fault for my stupid day. I'll make him pay one way or another." 

"Who pay what?" Angelus asked when he suddenly appeared behind them.

"You!" Buffy glared at him.

"What?" Angelus frowned.

"Thank you so much." Buffy said angrily before she left.

"What the...?" Angelus was stunned and he looked at the others.

They just grinned and shrugged at him.

"Excuse me while I chase after that impossible girlfriend of mine." Angelus said before he turned and ran in Buffy's direction.

"Buffy, Buffy!" Angelus yelled as he ran after her. Buffy ignored him and continued on her way. Before she could get to class, someone caught her arm and turned her around gently.

"What happened?"

Buffy glared at him furiously. "Everything! Now that we are together and everyone knows, they were all treating me like I'm.. Like I am someone with a disease. And that stupid teacher, he was sucking up to me all day long!"

Angelus hugged her. "It's always like that. Don't worry, it will become old news soon."

"I hope." Buffy sniffed before burying herself in his embrace. They kissed in the middle of the courtyard in front of everyone, proving that the rumours were true.

"Well, I want to bring you somewhere with me after school, meet me here okay?" Angelus told her.

Burrowed in his chest, Buffy just nodded.

***


End file.
